Fate Be Changed
by Sairey13
Summary: My idea on what if Dick prevented Zatanna from putting on the Helmet of Fate and became Doctor Fate's host instead of her. Thought about it, since Kaldur and Wally put on the helmet before them and both them and Dick were the first three to form their own team before they rescued Conner and officially became a team. Hope you like!
1. The Price of Self-Sacrificing

**Regain Consciousness, in Children Dimension...  
**Though he was out for only a few minutes, Robin was able to wake up back to reality after he and Artemis got shot by lightning from the **Ambre Jeune Perdu**, the yellow-gem that sat in the center of the pentagram of Klarion's. When he was able to sit up, with his body still stunned from the full blast of the lightning, he watched the remainder of his team fighting or struggling against Klarion: Conner was busy fighting and holding off Teekl, who just grew and turned himself into a giant saber tooth tiger-cat. Kaldur was being held down by the lightning and using his right-hand to hold it off, M'gann was still using her Telekinesis powers to through rocks at the barrier while talking with Captain Marvel, who is Billy Batson at the moment, and Wally was on the ground after being hit by the lightning. The only one standing and not being harm is Zatanna... And in her hand, she held the Helmet of Fate. Robin's eyes widen in fear, knowing that she would be trapped and become Doctor Fate's host forever if she puts the helmet on.

"It's the ge!—" Before Billy could finish his sentence, a hand covered his mouth and the hand turned his face to show it was Miss Martian who stopped him from telling the team on how to stop Klarion and to bring their world back together.

_**[Don't shout, Billy. I've linked you telepathically to the others.] **M'gann_

_**[That's so cool! I mean-It's the gem, at the center of the pentagram. Destroy it, and we win!] **Billy_

"That's all I needed to know..." Zatanna whispered, as she held it over her head. Using his quick thinking and reflexes, Robin quickly got to his feet and ran towards the young magician.

"Zee, no!" He cried, leaping in the air and snatching the helmet out of her grasp.

"Robin, what are you doing?!" Zatanna cried out, staring completely shocked that her friend has regained consciousness so soon after being hit by lightning. "We need Doctor Fate! It's the only way to stop Klarion and bring our Dimensions back together as one!" The Boy Wonder knew she is right, but knows he can't let her put the helmet on. He then turned his gaze back to his friends: Kaldur was losing the fight against the lightning, Teekl is having the upper hand and beating Conner, M'gann was having trouble breaking through the barrier, Artemis is still unconscious, Billy couldn't do anything to help without having to turn into Captain Marvel and Wally was still having trouble getting up after being shot by the lightning blast also. Robin then turned his gaze to the helmet, staring into the non-existing eyes of Doctor Fate as if asking it what he should do. However, deep inside, the boy already knew what he must do to end this battle and restore the Earth. "Robin, please!" Zatanna called out, making her way towards the Boy Wonder. Robin lifted his gaze to Zatanna and gave her a sad smile.

"Zee, you're right about one thing." He said, clenching his hand around the golden-helmet. "We do need Doctor Fate... But he's not going to be coming back from you."

"R... Robin? What are you saying?" He just kept smiling at her.

"I'm not going to break my promise, Zatanna." He said, lifting the helmet up. "And I won't have you and your father be apart, not like me." The magician finally get what he's going to do.

"Robin, don't!" She cried. Kaldur turned his gaze from her cry, his eyes widening from the sight of the helmet in Robin's hands and over his head.

"Robin!" He cried. Wally lifted himself halfway up, and was also startled at the sight of the helmet and his best friend.

"Stop!" He yelled. Before Zatanna could say or do anything, Robin gave his last words to her.

"Tell the team and League that I'll miss them, and to stay traught. Also, tell Batman I said thanks... And to always remember, that I love him as my father." He then closed his eyes, despite them being covered by the Domino mask, and brought the helmet down.

"Robin, no!" Zatanna cried, but it was already too late... The helmet has been placed over his head, his masked eyes opened and a flash of light came through the slit of the helmet. The moment the light has dimmer and those who had seen the light or been through the experience, already knew there was nothing they can do to change or stop it: Robin, partner and protégé of Batman; Richard John Grayson-Wayne, ward of Bruce Wayne; Dick Grayson, the Last Flying Grayson... Is gone.

* * *

**Inside the Helmet of Fate...**  
The moment Robin opened his eyes, he found himself surrounded in total darkness, except for the light shining down upon him... And, in front of him, upon the Helmet of Fate.

_'I did it,' _he thought. _'I've prevented Zatanna from putting on the Helmet of Fate, and became Doctor Fate in her place.'_

"Boy, why did you do it?" A voice from behind him asked, startling the Boy Wonder when he thought he and the helmet were the only ones within the darkness.

"You're Kent Nelson, aren't you?" He asked, staring at the old man that came into view and stood at his right.

"That is correct," the man answered. "Now, tell me why you put the helmet on instead of letting the girl do so?" Before he could answer, the Helmet of Fate glowed and the empty slits shined towards the darkness behind the two.

_**"Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together, for The Flying Graysons!"**_

The sound of Mr. Haly's voice and the sight of him from the past made Robin stare wide eye at the scene.

"What's happening?" He asked, turning to Kent.

"Nabu is showing us why you put the helmet on and prevented the girl from doing so." The elder replied.

Then, the scene showed five trapeze artists on two of the platforms from above, all waving at the crowd and wearing their trapeze costume, which was red and white-vests and black tights. On the left-pole, that was holding up a part of the Big Top was a man, woman and a fourteen year-old teen on a platform. To the right-pole, also holding up a part of the giant tent, was another man and another woman on a platform, as well.

_**"The Flying Graysons shall be performing, without the safety of a net!"** Mr. Haly explained to the audience, as the five Flying Graysons leap in the air and began to do their flips and stunts on the two poles. _**_"That's right, folks, the Flying Graysons are the only people on Earth who can do a quadruple-flip while in the air!"_**

Robin then turned his gaze from the sight of the scene, knowing what's going to happen next.

_**"And now, ladies and gentlemen, for the youngest member of this happy family: Dick Grayson!" **The lights turned to the platform on the right-pole and shined at the eight year-old, who also wore the red and white-vest, along with the black tights and shoes that goes with it__._

_Before he could prepare himself leap into his mother's arms like his cousin from the other side has done, he noticed something wrong with the ropes of the poles that his family are swinging on when he noticed it jostling slightly down. He looked very closely at the rope and his Cerulean/Sapphire-eyes widen when he saw that they were cut and were slowly breaking from their hold together. When his mother came into view, she noticed that her son wasn't focusing on getting ready for the grand finale. Even if he were the one holding his wife while keeping his legs curled tightly around the pole, John also noticed his son sudden gaze on the rope. The other parents of the Graysons, on the other trapeze, didn't see what John and Mary saw, for they were too busy keeping their eyes on their son, John, to leap into his mother's arms... And he did, right when John Senior turned his head to look up and stare at the rope giving away._

_**"Richard! Karla! John!" **__Richard Senior was the only one to turn his head and his eyes widen when he saw the rope of his brother's giving away, while feeling his own pole giving away from his family's combined weight before there was nothing to see anymore. John Senior then turned back to see his son one last time, both their eyes widening and staring into each others' irises and having their silent conversation._

**Dad?...**_  
_

_John simply lowered his eyes halfway closed, with tears forming within his brown-eyes.  
_

**I'm sorry, son...  
**

_At that moment, their rope finally gave away and that was when gravity pulled John and Mary down. With her hands still reaching out for their son, Mary was able to cry out one last word before they started to plummet.  
_

_**"DICK!"**__ Dick could hear the fear in her voice, but it also cried out the love that both she and John has for him._

**We love you...**

_Dick reached his small hands towards her, hoping he could save his parents from falling to their deaths, just as his relatives had. However, their fingers simply and only brushing against each other and the boy was already too late to grab her hands._

**_"NU!_**(NO!)**_" _**_He cried, as he watched his family, his blood-family, falling to their deaths. The sound of bone breaking, bodies snapping and ground thumping, made the boy fall to his hands and knees. He gripped the edge of the platform, his eyes still on his family, as tears streamed down his face. Everybody in the crowd gasped in shock, screamed in horror and some even stood out of their spots to get a better look at the family on the ground. Mr. Haly was completely petrified when he had watched most of his trapeze artists fall to their deaths, but was completely terrified for the boy still on the platform._

_Their bloods now painted the ground, their bones sticking out of their bodies and skins and all their glass-eyes finally got Dick to breakdown and cry._

Kent was completely speechless from witnessing Robin's past, and was startled to see the Boy Wonder shedding tears.

"Boy..." He whispered, as the scene finally vanished.

"I didn't want either Zatanna or Zatara to experience losing a love one." Robin whispered, as he wiped away the tears from his cheeks. He then noticed that his Domino-mask was no longer on his face to keep his identity safe, but he knew that he didn't have to worry about that anymore, knowing that the Helmet of Fate would keep his face concealed from anybody who would try to see who he really is underneath the golden-helmet. "After I became Robin, I made a promise to never let anybody else go through watching their family die or leaving them... Like I had to."

**"And your actions alone had both spared the girl's life from being my host, and released me when the world was in need for me." **The helmet said to the boy. **"You have proven yourself worthy enough on becoming my host, along with your vast knowledge and willingness to protect life from evil." **Robin lowered his head to the helmet, feeling gratified from the helmet's words but deeply wounded from having to watch his past all over again.

"Nabu, you have to let the boy go when this is all over." Kent told the Helmet of Fate, glaring at the golden-helmet. Even though with no eyes, Robin could somehow tell that the helmet is glaring at Kent from his demands and choice of words.

**"No," **it said. **"I have waited long enough for a host and the world will fall into ruin if I am to release this child's body... And for that, I shall not release him."**

"Nabu, he has a family to go back to." Kent pushed on, placing a hand the boy's right-shoulder with his left-hand. "He doesn't even have any magic within him and is still a mere child at the age of thirteen, who has been through enough already... I beg of you, release this child from your hold when the fight is over."

**"That all may be true, but I shall not release him." **The helmet said. **"Though he has no magic, he has great courage inside of him. He is far more skilled than my last two hosts, even more than his whole team and most of the Justice League combined. He also knew the consequences when he put on the Helmet of Fate, which means he has willingly accepted on becoming my host for the sake of the world."**

"Nabu, he is not the right host to obtain your powers!" Kent was now furious, as he kept fighting on having Wally's friend being freed from this fate. "He is not physically strong enough to endure the amount of magic you would use against Klar—"

**"SILENCE!" **The helmet ordered, as slits eyes glowed white-yellow and a flash of energy heading towards the elder. Going by instinct, Robin pushed Kent aside and took the blast for the elder man. The shot of the energy coursed through his body, almost like the lightning from earlier, only it was worse... Much more worse, and painful. **"Witness on what you've brought upon me and this child, Kent Nelson! He has given his own life and safety, even his very soul, to keep you safe from my punishment that was meant for you." **The light-energy finally stopped and Robin fell to a kneeling position. Despite panting for air and clenching a hand over his chest, the boy struggled back to his feet and fought the feeling on collapsing. **"He also has great endurance if he is able to get back to his feet after taking my attack, which was halfway at its full force... He is the perfect candidate on being my host, especially for one so small and young." **Kent, who was on the floor while Robin was being attacked, was able to get back to his feet and made his way towards the standing child.

"He may have proven himself worthy, Nabu, but you mustn't take him away from those who care and love him." Now, there was only silence, besides Robin's slow panting and the sound of bones popping being echoed throughout the darkness. Fearing that the helmet would try and attack Kent again, Robin limped his way in front of Kent.

"Helmet of Fate... Nabu," he said. "I ask of you- No, I _beg_ of you, to not punish Kent. I've already made my decision on being your host the moment I witnessed Zatanna holding the helmet in her hands and I willingly gave myself for you to control. I only ask of you to spare Kent and to protect those I cherish and love as my family... That's all I ask from you..." Again, silence greeted him, besides the breathing of his and Kent. It seems like forever, until the boy got a response.

**"Very well," **the helmet said. **"For your bravery, selflessness and compassion for others, I shall spare Kent Nelson and protect those you love and cherish." **Robin smiled in gratitude, and bowed his head to the helmet.

"Thank you," he said. Though it made the boy happy to hear his request being granted, it was bad news for Kent.

"Boy, you do know that you may never go back to your friends?" He asked, trying to reason both the Boy Wonder and the helmet. "You may never physically see them, the League or Batman again, but only through the helmet?"

"It doesn't matter," the boy replied. "As long as they're safe, I have no regret on being Doctor Fate's host." Kent move up beside the boy again.

"Nabu, as the former wearer of the Helmet of Fate, I ask of you, again, to release the boy when the fight is over."

**"You may have been the former wearer and user of my powers, but that does not mean I have to listen to what you ask of me to do." **The Helmet of Fate replied, the slits glowing white-yellow again. **"And because you have pestered me on releasing the other two wearers and are asking me to do so again, I have decided to release you into the Afterlife." **Kent's eyes widen in shock from the news, slowly backing up and away from the helmet. Robin's eyes widen underneath the mask, turning between the helmet and the spirit of the elder.

"Doctor Fate, you promised to not harm him!" He cried, standing in-between the two.

**"I am not harming him by releasing his spirit into the Afterlife, boy. He has stayed within the helmet the moment he had died, so I am going to give him the freedom he has deserved, which he will soon be reunited to his love." **Robin looked behind the man he is protecting from Doctor Fate, not sure if he should let the Helmet of Fate release the man's spirit to the Afterlife or talk him into letting Kent stay.

"Nabu, you mustn't release me." Kent said, though a bit happy and anxious of the thought of being free from fate. "The boy will need somebody to teach him how to control and endure your powers, along with having somebody there for him besides a helmet as company."

"Wait, you mean throughout your years as Doctor Fate and being his host, you've been in this darkness on your own?"

"It may seem like a fate worse than death, kid, but we all have to make sacrifices for the greater or better good." The thought on how the elder is giving his own freedom away to stay with him instead of going to the Afterlife to be free, Robin lowered his gaze to the dark ground from the words Kent had told him. He then stepped aside from helmet's gaze.

"No," he said. "I won't let you give up your chance of freedom if I'm the cause of you throwing it away." He then lifted his head towards the helmet. "Release him." And so, light energy came to the helmet's slits again, and they went towards Kent without any interruptions this time.

"No, Nabu!" The elder cried, as the light energy began to circle his body and slowly lift him in the air. "Boy, you don't know what you're doing!"

"I'm afraid I do, Kent." Robin said, watching the elder slowly vanishing into the air. "Tell my folks I said 'Hi' and I hope you get to be reunited with your love again." Soon, the light energy gotten brighter and the thirteen year-old was force to cover his eyes to prevent blindness. Seconds later, the light dimmer and it was safe for the boy uncover his eyes, only to see Kent Nelson is no longer with him and is now all alone in the darkness with the Helmet of Fate.

**"Boy, the time has come to face Klarion." **The helmet said. **"As the new wearer and user of my powers, will you fight along side with me?" **Robin smiled at the helmet, as he raised both his hands towards the golden-helmet.

"Yes, I will." He replied. "I will do whatever it takes to save my friends and family... And for that, I trust you with my life and shall fight along side with you." Then, the helmet slowly lowered itself towards his gloved hands and the boy put the helmet over his head like before. "Lets do this."

* * *

**Back to Reality...  
**The moment the light has dimmer, everyone, even Klarion and Keetl, were completely shocked from the sight of Doctor Fate soaring in the air. To Klarion, it was a big surprise on how Doctor Fate, who is an adult, is in this Dimension and hadn't disappeared. However, to the Team, who are conscious, it was a terrible sight to see their friend being controlled by Doctor Fate. They know that he is still here, but he will no longer be with them. They'll no longer see his bright smile to make sad days go happy, they'll no longer hear his crackle when popping out of nowhere, or spend time with their 'little brother' they grew to know and love. The surprising part for them, they could now see his eyes and not the whiteness of the Domino-mask he wears. The eyes were a brightest blue they have even seen, a mixture of a Cerulean/Sapphire, a color that makes them think of the ocean or in some of their history classes: Queen Marie of Romania's Sapphire.

_**"Klarion, this ends now!"**_ The voice of Doctor Fate, mixed with Robin, declared to the Witch Boy. Klarion snarled at the sight of his old foe. M'gann turned to the ten year-old.

_**[Billy, tell Zatara!]**_

"Right, yeah." The boy replied. _"Shazam!" _And like that, with a streak of light, the boy was gone. Miss Martian then turned back to the battle, where Doctor Fate was fighting Klarion. She closed her eyes, trying to see, or _feel_, if she can sense the youngest team member's presence. No matter how hard she concentrated or focuses to Doctor Fate, she knew that she could no longer sense the thirteen year-old's presence with them.

* * *

**At Adult Dimension, on Roanoke Island...**  
"He did what?" Zatara asked Captain Marvel, as he held up a shield from three of the sorcerers' attacks, who were Wotan, Felix Faust and Wizard. "Batman isn't going to like this..." He muttered to himself, not sure on how the Dark Knight is going to take the news once he hears that his ward, his son, is now the new host for Doctor Fate. "Captain, go back to their Dimension and-"

"No." Captain Marvel interrupted. "The sooner we end this fight, the sooner we can help Robin. Keep the bad guys distracted, I have an idea." With that said, the hero flew up into the sky. **"Speed of Mercury! Power of Zeus!"** He then dived back down towards earth and spun rapidly, like a drill, into the hard ground.

* * *

**Back to Children Dimension...**  
The fight went on, with the remaining team fighting Klarion, with the new Doctor Fate on their side. The sorcerer kept attacking the Witch Boy with magical light beams, trying to break through the red-barrier. Suddenly, without warning, Robin's body separated itself from Doctor Fate and became the Boy Wonder once more, with his Domino-mask still on covering his eyes before he placed the Helmet of Fate over his face. He gasped in shock, as he began to fall towards the earth, until his body turned itself back into Doctor Fate in mere seconds and his Cerulean/Sapphire-eyes widen in confusion of the sudden change.

_'What the?' _He thought, as he became Robin again and then back to Doctor Fate in just five-seconds. _'What's happening?'_

"HA! There. See?" Klarion cried out, as Doctor Fate and Robin kept flashing to be either the Boy Wonder or the Ancient Sorcerer in five-seconds or less. "When the worlds divided, the helmet splits too. You're not all here, Nabu. And you're losing hold on that poor, soon-to-be-dead boy!" The witch boy scoffed proudly. "Aw, he gave himself up for nothing." When Robin and Doctor Fate finally gained control and stay as the Ancient Sorcerer, their angers flaring at what the Lord of Chaos had said.

_**"No, Witch boy!" **_They yelled, though Doctor Fate's voice was mostly heard over the boy's. Robin could feel the Ancient Sorcerer was becoming more angry than he was, as they raised his left-hand in the air to gather as much energy as they can. **_"Fate decrees his sacrifice shall not be in vain!" _**They then released the energy in a great blow towards Klarion's shield, and with the help from Aqualad using his water bearers as hammers and Miss Martian using her Telekinesis to lift heavy rocks and throwing at the shield, they finally broke through.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! _No!_" Klarion cried, falling to his knees as the barrier fell with him. Doctor Fate then sent an Ankh-Symbol shaped cuffs towards the Witch Boy, trapping and preventing him from moving or escaping.

"Kid, now!" Aqualad called out. As quick as a... Well, _flash_, Kid Flash sprinted towards the pentagram and plucked the gem out of the ground.

"Doc, catch!" The redhead shouted, tossing the **Ambre Jeune Perdu **Gem towards the Ancient Sorcerer in the air.

* * *

**Back in Adult Dimension...**  
At the same time in the Adult Dimension, Captain Marvel tunneled his way underneath the adult sorcerers' pentagram. When he resurfaced, he came up through the center of the pentagram, with the **Ambre Jeune Perdu** in his hand.

"Zatara, catch!" He called out, tossing it towards the magician.

* * *

The moment magician and Ancient Sorcerer caught the gems, the three then chanted a spell together in a unison.

**"Yam eht owt emoceb eno ecno erom!**(May the two become one once more!)**"** It soon caused a ripple of light to spread across the parted worlds.

* * *

The two Gems of **Ambre Jeune Perdu** were back into one and is now in Zatara's hand. Now, with their Dimensions back together as one and the evil sorcerers defeated, both Justice League and Young Justice were reunited and together again. The four adult Sorcerers: Wotan, Blackbriar Thorn, Felix Faust and Wizard, fell from the great power, overwhelmed, while Klarion was still down at his knees and cuffed by the Ankh-Symbol.

"Boy, they sure don't make evil immortal sorcerers like they used to." Klarion stated from his spot on the pentagram. "Oh well..." The boy said, with a shrug. And then, with a snap of his fingers, the Ankh-symbol slowly disintegrated into thin air, freeing the Witch Boy from its grasp. "Fun while it lasted..." He stated, as he stood and wiped away the dust off his shirt and sleeves. "Teekl!" He called out to his familiar, who had Conner pinned down by the right-paw after chasing him during the fight. The monstrous feline came to Klarion's beckoning, transforming back into his cat-form while heading back to the Boy of Chaos. The cat then leap into the boy's arms and the young-sorcerer opened a portal of glowing red-light. "See you later, Armadillos!" He called to everyone. "Unless I see you first." And with that said, the Lord of Chaos took his leave, disappearing into the portal, with his cackle fading with it. Kid flash halted to a stop beneath, where Doctor Fate was hovering.

"Aren't you going after him?" He exclaimed, dramatically gesturing to where Klarion had just escaped. Doctor Fate made no move to stop the witch boy.

_**"To what end? Klarion is chaos personified. He cannot be contained." **_The Ancient Sorcerer stated, humbly. Once Batman tied the four remaining sorcerers, the younger team gathered around.

"Urge..." Artemis groaned, as she finally regain consciousness and being helped back to her feet by Zatanna. "Did we win?" She asked the team, still staring to where Klarion had vanished.

"At a cost..." Kaldur replied, as the team turned their gaze to see Doctor Fate hovering behind them in the air. When the four Justice League came to the team and turned their gaze to the Ancient Sorcerer as well, Batman was completely startled. Zatara could see the stunned gaze through the Dark Knight's cowl, feeling terrible for the man to see his partner and son trapped within the helmet. But the wide-eye shocked cowl quickly turned into scowling whites filled with rage. He then stepped up in front of the Young Justice.

"Fate!... Release Robin, now!" The Ancient Sorcerer floated there, scowling back at the Dark Knight behind the helmet. Finally, he spoke.

_**"No..." **_Both the Adults and the younger team jerked, and all stared at him in shock. All but Batman, who's eyes narrowed and physically gritted his teeth, growling. **_"Witness the havoc rise in these hours. The world needs Doctor Fate. And the boy's vast knowledge and devotion to protect all lives from evil, makes him the perfect candidate."_**

"You can't do that!" Artemis yelled.

"He has his own life to live!" Zatanna hollered out, as tears streamed down her face.

"Kent would never allow you-" Before Wally could finish whatever he was going to say, Doctor Fate beat him to it.

_**"Kent Nelson did object, strenuously. So I released his spirit into the Afterlife. He is gone." **_Nobody knows what to do now, knowing that none of them would have the courage or strength to take Robin's place to be Doctor Fate's host.

"Take me instead..." Batman said, earning some gasps and eyes widening heroes. "I am physically stronger and have the exact same skills he has."

_**"All true. But if I remove the helmet, what guarantee do I have that you will don it?"**_

"I give you my word... As a mentor and a father." For those who don't truly know about the connection between Batman and Robin, the Team and some of the League (Captain Marvel and Red Tornado) were really surprise to hear the Dark Knight confess that he is the father of the happy and cheerful Boy Wonder. After waiting for a few seconds, the Ancient Sorcerer narrowed the blue-eyes of the boy the Dark Knight had raised as if he were like his own son.

_**"However, Dark Knight, I know of your background as the Master of Deception and an expert in the Art of Trickery. For that, I cannot and will not believe thy words." **_From hearing his offer being refused, Batman was now furious.

"You son of a-" He yelled, getting into his defensive stance, as if preparing himself to attack the Ancient Magician. Before he could continue his words, Doctor Fate held out a hand to continue.

_**"Furthermore, the City of Gotham is not ready to lose one of her protectors, especially the Dark Knight, himself. And if you were to become my new host and place the responsibility as Protector of Gotham to the boy, he will most likely perish and the City of Gotham shall fall." **_No matter how much he hates to admit it, Batman knew that the Ancient Sorcerer is right. Gotham would most likely be killed if he wasn't there to stop the villains, even if Robin were to have Batgirl at his side and Alfred to guide him. He couldn't place that responsibility on the boy, especially when he is still a child. He then lowered his stance and his gaze to the ground, with his hands tightening into fists.

"Then, take me!" Kid Flash cried, walking up a few steps in front of Batman.

"Kid, no!" Aqualad cried, making his way beside the nephew of Flash.

_**"You, Speedster?"**_

"Yes, take me." Wally pressed on. "I had worn the helmet before Kaldur and Robin, so I have experience the use of your powers. I'm super fast. _And_, nothing bad will happen to Central City if I'm gone."

"Wally..." Artemis whispered, feeling a pang in her heart from the thought of the redhead being gone and being replaced as Doctor Fate.

"So, we have a deal?" Silenced was heard, as Doctor Fate studied the redhead in front of him. Suddenly, he threw his head back and released a deep chuckle, with the mixture of Robin's cackle echoing it.

_**"You are very brave," **_he complemented. **_"And so persistent." _**Being a speedster, Kid Flash grew impatient from the delay for his question to be answered.

"So, do we have a deal or not?" He pushed on, tapping his foot like a rabbit on a log. Again, nothing came out from the Ancient Sorcerer when he finished laughing. Without thinking on controlling himself, Wally snapped. "I give you my word, as a friend and a brother, that I will put the stupid helmet on if you let Robin go!" As quick as his laughter had died, his humor had left and his gaze narrowed once again.

_**"You dare to think of yourself higher than I, boy?!" **_He yelled, startling some of the team while Kid Flash stand his ground. **_"Even though you have adorned the helmet before, does not mean you can disrespect my powers and believe you are more supreme than I! It may also be true that you had once used my powers, but it does not mean that you are fit to hold the title of Doctor Fate, especially on becoming my host! You are too rash, cocky, and impatient. With these, I will not pass over the role to you." _**Kid Flash closed his green-eyes and lowered his head to the side, as Kaldur placed his right-hand on his left-shoulder.

"If Kid Flash cannot take the role as Doctor Fate once more, then allow me to be the replacement for Robin." The Atlantean offered, only he earned the glaring eyes from the Ancient Sorcerer. "I also give you my word, as a leader of the Young Justice, a friend, and brother."

_**"You may have what is qualified to become my host last time, but there are others who needs your guidance." **_Doctor Fate explained. **_"Not only would the Young Justice may fall, but your body won't be able to last long on the surface world without water. And if you were to make the boy leader, the pressure will cause him to lose focus and most likely get you all killed."_** The Cerulean/Sapphire-eyes then turned to the other Justice League and Young Justice. **_"And if any of the rest of you wish to take my host's place, then it is out of the question. For you see, he has given his own word and life to keep you all safe from harm by becoming my host. If you cannot see what this boy has sacrificed, then you are all fools to see the kindness he has given you, as his friends and family." _**He then turned back to Batman. **_"As for you, Dark Knight, you should've been grateful on taking the boy under your care the moment he lost everything he owned and to have come into your life. Instead, you pushed him away and showed no compassion or feelings for the boy when he needed you. Despite how you treated him, he had loved you and will always think of you as his father." _**Every word that came out from Doctor Fate and Robin, had stung the Dark Knight's heart. The Ancient Sorcerer then turned to Zatanna, who is being held by her father and weeping into his chest. **_"Young Magician child, one known as 'Zatanna Zatara', be grateful that this boy has giving his own life to spare yours from this fate." _**And then to Zatara. **_"Master Magician, one known as 'Giovanni Zatara', if your daughter were to become my host, would you had given your own life for hers?"_**

"Within a heartbeat, I would... For the sake of my child." Zatara answered, tightening his grip onto his child.

_**"And that is another reason why this boy had taken your daughter's place as my host, for he had a feeling that you would most likely try and take your daughter's place as my host. And from witnessing his past and hearing a promise he had made to himself, he had no regrets on keeping your family together." **_Doctor Fate then lifted his gaze towards the four sorcerers, and lifting his gaze towards the clouded sky. **_"Though you all may be hurt and confused of his actions, he wish of you to respect his wishes and new role as Doctor Fate." _**He then lifted a hand towards the tied up sorcerers. **_"Leave these to the fate." _**Before anybody could say anything, Ancient Sorcerer and evil sorcerers suddenly had been surrounded by glowing light, and then vanished within the light. The moment Doctor Fate and the four captured sorcerers were gone, nobody of the Young Justice or the Justice League know what to do. For they all knew, even Batman, that the youngest of the Young Justice and the League, is gone.

* * *

Sort of my thought of what if Robin worn the Helmet of Fate instead of Zatanna because he doesn't want another family to fall apart like his.

R&R


	2. Never be the Same

**November 25th: Two weeks and Six Days Later, at Watchtower...  
**_'That Barry, he just has to open his big mouth and bring up Doctor Fate into the meeting!'_ Wonder Woman thought to herself, glaring at the speedster after they had all voted on who would be joining the Justice League. Not only was the Amazon glaring at him, but Superman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Aquaman, Hawkwoman, Zatara and even Captain Marvel were giving the Speedster cold glares. The rest of the heroes, which were Captain Atom, Hawkman and both Green Lanterns, simply walked right by, giving Flash disappointed looks on their faces before leaving the Meeting Room to either head back to their homes or be in their quarters to rest. The only one who didn't give Flash a glance was the Dark Knight himself, Batman. Flash looked rather ashamed on bringing Doctor Fate into the meeting, knowing that his big mouth really screwed things up for the rest of the Justice League, especially when they were all trying to bring some happy moods by celebrating Thanksgiving with their protégés at Mount Justice after the meeting over.

It has been proximately two weeks, six days, nine hours, forty-two minutes, and seventeen-seconds since Robin had put on the Helmet of Fate. A short, yet long time had passed since some of the Justice League and Young Justice had seen their Little Bird before he vanished without a trace. The moment Zatara, Captain Marvel and Red Tornado told the news to the rest of the Justice League, they were all devastated from hearing the child, who they all thought of as their own nephew or son, had sacrificed his body and own life to a magical helmet to bring their dimensions back together. The moment they were told the news, darkness seemed to have appeared to the both Mount Justice and Watchtower, and the sunshine seems to have also vanished with Robin. Because of that, many of the League have been mourning over his absence and some of them are still mourning after days that had passed.

Today seemed to pull on everyone's heart chords, since they were discussing on who they should have as part of the Justice League, and when Flash brought up Doctor Fate... Well, nobody was sure how to respond. Especially Batman. And speaking of the Dark Knight, the whole League and Young Justice were completely startled at his new attitude and appearance. Well, on the outside, he seemed more darker and angry than before. But if they look very carefully through the cowl and lenses, they can perfectly see a pained and depressed man who just lost another family member who was very important to him. The words from Doctor Fate on how he had treated Dick and how much the boy still loved him, it seemed to had hit him directly at the heart and had made him realize how much he wish to have the child back and tell him about his plan on adopting him. But now, with that chance completely gone and the boy to forever be the host of Doctor Fate, he was now facing the consequences of his actions and decisions.

As the Dark Knight heads towards one of the Zeta-Beams, Wonder Woman decided to talk about the issue.

"This has got to stop," she said. The other heroes gave her confused looks on their faces. "This has gone long enough."

"What has, Diana?" Superman asked.

"This, Clark!" She yelled, right after the Watchtower announced Batman's departure. "Ever since our Dimensions had been brought back together, we have all been a wreck after hearing the news about Dr. Fate taking over Robin! And since then, Bruce has been more distanced lately and much colder!" The other heroes turned to stare at one another, knowing that the Amazon was right. "We just got to do something and fix it."

"You mean try to get Dr. Fate to release Robin?" Captain Marvel asked, looking a bit uneasy about her words. "We tried to get him to release Dick, but Dr. Fate was really stubborn and picky when some of us tried to offer ourselves to be a new host and replace Robin."

"I'm afraid Billy's right, Diana." Giovanni said, looking rather sad. "Nabu can be very difficult to convince, especially since he has been waiting for someone to put on the helmet after years of not being used."

"Even if the world may need Dr. Fate, Giovanni, _we _need that boy more than Athena could offer." Tears were already forming in her eyes, so she had to turn her back to League to try and wipe away the tears from her eyes. She then felt a hand being placed on her left-shoulder, which got her to turn and see it was Dinah.

"Diana," she said. "We all know how much Richard is to you, because we have all bonded with the boy ever since he was first introduced as Robin at the age of eight." The Amazon simply shook her head.

"I don't just think of him as a nephew, Dinah... He's like a son to me, my own _child, _whose also an angel created by the Gods, themselves."

"And maybe that is why the Helmet of Fate chose Robin as his host." J'onn said, now gaining the League's attention. "Not only is Robin gifted in fighting, but also bonding with others around him."

"Not only that, it's because of him that they were able to rescue Conner and have him as one of the Young Justice." Aquaman reminded.

"Hell, he's the main reason why the Young Justice had been made... Let alone, the main reason why we have our own sidekicks." Flash added, his eyes widening from underneath his suit and having a sad smile on his face. "Boy, for a kid, he sure made a big difference to all of us."

"Yeah, he sure did." Superman said, turning his gaze towards the Zeta-Beam that Batman just went through. "But I think out of all the people he had changed, I think there's one person he had changed the most of all."

* * *

**Wayne Manor, in the Batcave...  
**Bats flying and screeching could be heard throughout the whole cave, as the night flyers took off to different areas of the cave. Even though the bats had always flew around the cave as a routine they follow, they seemed to be flying much longer and moving to different locations much more often than usual. And to Alfred, as he slowly came down the steps with a tray held in both hands, he could tell from down below that the bats seems to be... Well, searching for something since it doesn't seem they're looking for food or finding a better place to hang around. The butler knew very well what the bats are looking for... Or better yet, _who _the bats are looking for. The elder shook his head sadly, watching the bats kept flying in the air and screeching to help guide them while they continued their search.

_'They won't be able to who they are looking for,' _he thought to himself. _'For Master Bruce is also having the same problem they're having.' _

Though it may not seem possible but ever since Dick had joined the crime-fighting business and while spending some time in the Batcave, the boy had very much bonded with the bats in the cave and they seem to see him as one of them, just as they did with Bruce. Ever since Bruce had came into the Batcave without Robin and when a few weeks had passed, that was when the bats started flapping and seemed to be searching for their Little Bird within the cave or would venture out their home when night would befall to them.

And speaking of the billionaire playboy, Alfred finished the last steps of the staircase of the cave and made his way towards the Batcomputer, where Bruce Wayne, with his cowl down, was searching through security cameras of Gotham for any Villain that could be attacking Gotham at any moment. However, just behind the numbers of security cameras, was an image of the Earth from the Watchtower, with a red-dot scanning through the image.

_'He's still looking for him...' _Alfred then set the tray down on the counter to the right of Bruce. "How did the meeting go at the Watchtower go, Master Bruce?"

"Fine." That was the butler's only answer, while the billionaire kept his eye on the screen and still typing onto the keyboard.

"Making files for the new members, Sir?"

"Searching, Alfred. Already have the information of the new members for the Justice League." The butler slowly shook his head, letting loose a deep sigh from within. He then placed a hand on Bruce's left-shoulder, right when the computer on the screen said **UNKNOWN**.

"Master Bruce..." He said, gaining his charge's attention when the screen told them it couldn't find who the billionaire is looking for.

"I have to keep looking, Alfred." Was all Bruce said, as he pressed the 'CONTINUE' button on the screen and has the red-dot scanning through the image of Earth once more, which was probably the seventy-two times for the last four days straight.

"Master Bruce, he wouldn't want you to push yourself anymore than you already are." Bruce ceased his typing from the butler's words, but kept his eyes on the screen.

"No, Alfred, he would want me to keep searching for him." He told the elder. Already one-third of the image of Earth was covered in red and the red-dot kept on going. The butler knew that the young-adult was wasting his time continuing on searching, for he knew that the Ancient Sorcerer was hiding and will only come out whenever evil was to struck. He then pulled the tray towards Bruce, sat it on the counter and pulled the lid off of the tray, which had shielded a part of the Thanksgiving dinner he had made upstairs.

"I have brought you your dinner, sir. I thought you would like something to eat, since I cannot recall the last time you last ate." The billionaire turned his gaze to his dish, staring at the turkey leg, bread roll and mash potato with gravy in wonder, but then cast it aside and turned back to the computer screen.

"A human can last for days without any food, Alfred." He explained to the butler, as two-third of the Earth's image already covered in red and was nearing to the bottom. "With a broken heart and a damaged soul, however, makes it harder for the human to move on and keep living." When the world was covered in red, the screen once again showed **UNKNOWN** and the option 'CONTINUE' if he wanted to continue the search. Bruce pressed 'CONTINUED' again, and the red-dot did the search all over again. Alfred seemed a bit upset on how his oldest charge has rejected the food he had made for him, but he also seemed hurt and mad at the same time at him doing the whole search on the image of Earth from the Batcomputer for the last seventy-three times in the row. The butler pushed on to get Bruce out of the cave, even if it may seem hopeless and may end up getting one of the League Members to get him out of the Manor, like how the meeting for new members of the Justice League was able to get him out of the house earlier today.

"You should stop and get some rest, Master Bruce, for I can't recall the last time you slept." He placed a hand on his older-charge's right-shoulder, giving it a couple of short shakes as if to snap him out of his trance on the screen. Bruce possibly didn't noticed or felt Alfred's presence, for he continued on staring at the image of the Earth being covered in red by the red-dot circling the image of the planet. The butler tried again. "Master Bruce, you should try and get some sleep for another day to come." Again, the billionaire didn't respond or acknowledged his word or presence. Alfred felt anger building up inside, and was growing impatient from his eldest-charge not responding. "Master Bruce, I insist that you get out of that chair and head right to bed, this instant." When Bruce didn't reply for the third time, Alfred suddenly had enough and did something that he had never thought he would do for a long time: He pulled Bruce's chair around to have the billionaire face him, grabbed for the cape and Kevlar-shirt to pull him out of his seat and gave him a punch in the face, which caused Bruce to lean away from the butler's grasp and fall to the floor when Alfred released him.

Bruce didn't know what to say; he was completely speechless to what his butler, his _father_ who had raised him from the age of eight when both his parents were killed, had struck him. He knew that it wasn't a disciplining slap in the face, for he had grown out of being disciplined by his father-figure when he was fourteen and would fix the mistakes he would make. Having to be punched for after many years was a huge shocker to the billionaire and all he could do is place a hand to where Alfred had struck him and still at the elder, not knowing what to say, until he would explain to why he had struck him.

Alfred's blue-eyes held anger when he made eye-contact with Bruce, but the blue-iris' held more than just anger: They held pain, sorrow, regret... But most of all, grief and hope. The moment he caught his breath, he lowered the hand he had used to bring the Dark Knight down.

"This has got to stop," he said. "I cannot stand to see you like this any longer. Ever since you returned from having to fight Klarion and some of the other dark sorcerers and had announced that Master Richard would be taken the role of Doctor Fate to spare Master Zatara and Mistress Zatanna from the dreadful fate of being separated, you changed back to the cold hearted man who only fight for vengeance before the Young Master came to our lives: You mostly appear as Batman, hardly as Bruce Wayne, you work with very little sleep and food, always up at the Watchtower for Monitor Duty and had even injured criminals much harder than you usually do, which includes having most of the Villains of Gotham in body casts for six months!" He then came over to Bruce and grabbed for his shirt again, only to pull him back to his feet. "If I know Master Richard, he wouldn't want you to be doing this to yourself, to overexert yourselves until you would eventually drop dead and have his sacrifice go in vain." His words had been heard loud and clear, but Bruce still held the gaze of lost and loneliness when he turned his gaze away from the butler to the ground underneath them. Alfred didn't bother to move his elder charge's face to face him again, knowing that he was listening. "Do you want his effort to go to waste, if you were to get yourself killed on trying to find him as an Ancient Sorcerer?" It took Bruce ten-seconds to answer by shaking his head.

"No," he whispered. The billionaire then lifted his gaze to the computer-screen behind Alfred, where it said the same for now the last seventy-four times: **UNKNOWN**. When he had regained his footing, he gently but firmly removed Alfred's hands off of his shirt and slowly made his way towards the Batcomputer. He then placed both hands on the counter of the keyboard and stared down at the buttons that were labeled in numbers, letters, or whatever symbols that should to control the computer. He simply stood there for a few minutes, his back hunched and his arms at times shaking from having to put a lot of weight on his upper-body. When he had finally lifted his head to stare at the screen that held the same 'CONTINUE' option on the screen, he let out a deep sigh and then lifted his right-arm. At first, Alfred thought he was going to grab the mouse and then have the computer scan the Earth all over again, but he found himself wrong when he watch Bruce's hand moving over the mouse and pressing the power button of the computer, turning the Batcomputer off and one of the biggest lights in the cave. The only lights remained left on are the ones hanging over the ceiling, but not high enough to reach the bats' sleeping spots.

The light hanging above Bruce allowed Alfred to watch him turn away from the monitor and slowly make his way towards the elevator to lead him back to the Manor through the grandfather clock. The butler stayed where he stood for a few minutes, watching his eldest charge heading towards the elevator without giving him a single word about his action on turning off the Batcomputer. Right when he was about to take his first step after the billionaire, Bruce ceased his walking and then did something that startled the butler and some of the bats from above: He lifted his right-hand and after forming it into a fist, he punched the door of the elevator and caused a dent to form on the left-door. His knees then buckled and caused him to fall to the floor, having him sitting on the floor on his knees and his fist to glide down from the dent he had formed. Alfred immediately went to his side.

"Master Bruce, are yo-" Before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by the man he had raised as his own son and was met by a sight he had rarely seen in all of Bruce's life: Tears. Tears of sadness, of sorrow, of pain and hopelessness.

"I need him, Alfred." Bruce stated, not bothering to get himself off the floor and staring up at his father-figure, as if he were eight years old again. "Besides you, he's all I have left on this Earth. He may not be my son by blood, but he is still my son in every other way possible... I was so scared and worried that something bad had happened to him when he and the rest of the Team had vanished, right in front of my eyes." He then used his left-hand to reach for something underneath his Kevlar-shirt and pulled out what looks to be a necklace connected around his neck, which the small silver-chain had a small-pendant of a robin with its wings spread out to show it was soaring through the air. On the other side of the bird was an inscription, which said 'Ready to Fly, Born to Soar'. While on the front of the bird said, 'R.G.', which were Dick's first and last name initials. He clench his fingers around the pendant and held it to his chest, right at the center of the bat-symbol of his Batman-costume. "Blood or not, Alfred, he is a part of me... Just as I'm a part of him." The butler stared sadly at his elder charge on the floor, pouring out the emotions he had kept inside of him for so long, and then made his way towards Bruce like he was about to do before he gave the elevator door a punch. "That's why I have to keep searching, Alfred. I need him; Batman needs his Robin to stay sane and Bruce Wayne needs his Dick Grayson to bring life back to our home, and to bring hope for both the Team and the League." Alfred bent down to Bruce's side and had both of his arms to rest on his shoulders, with his left-arm going around the billionaire's back, giving him a comforting hug that he would give to Bruce whenever he needed to be reminded on what purpose he has in life with his parents gone.

"I understand, Master Bruce." The butler replied and, with his arms still around the billionaire, he helped the young man to his feet and pressed the ↑ button on the right-side of the elevator. "I know how much that boy means to you, along with the rest of the friends you had made and the hero group you had formed with. But you must also realize that you are not the only one mourning of him gone." The two doors then slide open, which was sort of a surprise that the left-door was still able to open from the dent with no problem whatsoever. Alfred then guided Bruce into the elevator, bat-suit and all, and the doors closed behind the two, taking them up to the Manor. "Everyday on the news, whether it shows the Justice League or the Young Justice Team, I could see them struggling to keep their faces calm or happy, when they're still mourning over the lost of Master Richard." The elevator then reached its destination and the doors part from each other, revealing to show the two men now inside Bruce's Study. "I am very certain that this is not what the Young Master wants you all to do, especially you." He then pulled Bruce out of the elevator, which allowed the grandfather clock to come back down from hanging over its spot when someone pulled on one of its chains or are coming up from the Batcave, and then Alfred walked him out of the study. He then lead them both down the hall. "He would want us to care of one other, watch each others' back... Sort of like how his family would do, back when he used to live at the Haly's Circus." Without warning, Bruce ceased his walking and had the butler stumble from the sudden halt of his eldest charge. "Master Bruce?" Alfred noticed that the billionaire's gaze was to their left and when the butler turned his gaze to whatever Bruce was staring at, his heart sank when he saw that it was a door that caught the billionaire's attention... The exact door that leads to Dick's Bedroom, which used to be Bruce's room when he was a child. In slow movements, Bruce lifted his left-hand and laid it against the door.

"Five years, Alfred. For five years, he came into our lives and made us to the people we are today." He then turned his gaze towards his father-figure and, for the first time since he came back from the mission and told Alfred the tragic news, Bruce gave him a smile. "He changed Batman from being a cold hearted vigilante, to a crime fighter who fights to protect others. He also changed the Justice League from being just an organization, into a group that rely on one another and to be closer than teammates. He was even the reason to why we have partners to this day and having them form their own hero organization... He changed so many people in very little time, even at a very young age, and I doubt nobody would want to have an exact day of him not being here and to not have entered our lives." He then turned his head back to the door and bowed in shame, the smile now gone and had been replaced with a frown. The hand on the door into curled around the wood and slowly glided down the smooth surface, leaving a small trail of nail-markings when his nails dug into the wood. Alfred would had scolded him for ruining the door, but he knew that the billionaire is suffering and it would actually be wrong to punish him for actually showing signs that he's grieving instead of holding it in and taking it out of others. "I should've put on the helmet before we left. If I had known that they brought the Helmet of Fate with them, I would've put on the helmet to prevent any of them to become Doctor Fate's host... Now I see why Zatara was having doubts on letting Zatanna to join the Team: He was afraid on losing his daughter, his _only_ child, from a mission..." He then recalled the conversation they had together, right before the team vanished from their sight and how they were getting very close to being desperate on bringing the Helmet of Fate from the Adult Dimension.

* * *

**Flashback: November 5...  
**Batman, Red Tornado and Zatara stood a couple feet away from the Bio-Ship, watching the team unloading creates and boxes of items that Batman had told them to get.

"Did you get everything?" The Dark Knight asked M'gann, watching her levitating two boxes above her head that looks to be holding food and grocery bags after Conner came out of the Bio-Ship with a large-crate on his back, for he knew that the Martian had most likely made a mental note on the stuff he had asked the team to get.

"Everything on your list, Batman. Plus, groceries." She replied, placing the box from her left to the ground, where Wally ran in front of when she mentioned about the groceries.

"Cookie Fixins?" Wally asked, leaning over the box and looking for what he had asked, since they all had to get different stuff from different stores.

"Snicker Doodles." M'gann answered, smiling and watching how Wally was acting like a kid, like he always do.

"Babe, you rock my world." Dick, who was watching the whole scene while helping Kaldur with some of the boxes, shook his head from his friend acting like a kid when he is a fifteen year-old teenager, whose soon-to-be a sixteen year-old on the eleventh of November. While he and the Atlantean went back to moving the boxes or the items within the boxes Batman had told them to get, the elevator doors slid apart and both Artemis and Zatanna came walking into the garage of the mountain.

"Glad you're back, Zatanna." Artemis told the fourteen year-old magician, as they made their way towards one of the boxes that needed to be unloaded, after having to change into normal clothes instead of having Zatanna to do so. "Does this mean you're officially joining the team?" Before Zatanna could reply, her father's voice caught both her and Artemis' hearing.

"**Tup hcae meti ni sti reporp ecalp**(Put each item in its proper place)," the older-magician said. With a wave of his wand, he levitated two small-crates towards their storage-area. While he did that, Red Tornado created a... Well, 'red tornado', underneath the third box towards the direction of the other boxes.

"I don't know. Zatara's so overprotective. I mean, just getting him to let me visit takes a full day's wheedling. I wish he'd just give me a little space!" As the two girls talked and with the help of his cowl to listening in on their conversation from a far distance, Batman made his way towards one of his mentors that had helped him in his training when he was at the age of fifteen, who had noticed that his daughter and friend were having a conversation.

"I'm glad you brought Zatanna, old friend." Batman stated, thinking and hoping that Zatara had agreed to what they discussed about before Red Tornado left with Torpedo and Inferno. "Does this mean you'll allow her to join the team?" The magician turned his head to face the Dark Knight he had helped trained to become 'the Night' itself to this very day.

"I do not know," he replied. "Zatanna's so!…" He then let out a deep sigh and looked down. "My only child. I wish I could get used to the idea that she's, uh, growing up." He then had his green-eyes seek for the eldest and youngest of the team, who were helping on putting away groceries and keeping an eye on Wally, knowing that he would sneak a bite or two if he were to put away the food by himself. He then turned back to Batman. "What about you and Robin? Have you talked to him about the... You know?" It was the Dark Knight's turn to turn his gaze to the floor and have him look uncertain underneath the cowl.

"Not yet," he replied. "We've been busy lately; with Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson going to Charity Balls and having to work at Wayne Enterprises and Gotham Academy, along with Batman and Robin taking care of Gotham and/or with League Missions, I never brought up about... I haven't even asked him on what if I were to make it official." He also lifted his gaze to stare at his protégé, his partner... His _son_, helping their temporarily leader with the remaining food in one of the largest boxes, smiling brightly and having a friendly conversation with Kaldur. Batman then felt a hand being placed on his right-shoulder, getting him to see it was Zatara to gain his attention from watching over his Little Bird.

"You should go and tell him," he said. "I have a feeling that he will say accept your offer and would want to be part of your family." The Dark Knight let out a deep sigh and shook his head, having the ground to gain his attention again.

"I don't know, Zatara. I'm just nervous and scared that he would refuse my offer or would be hurt if he were to think I'm trying to replace his actual father and family. Besides, I'm not the kind of guy who deserves 'the Father of the Year Award'... I feel like I just don't deserve him, period." The magician gave the Dark Knight a sad smile at his words and patted his shoulder with the hand that was still on him.

"You'll never truly what he really wants unless you ask him, Bruce." He then turned back to the teens, to the girls still having their own conversation and the boys and M'gann putting the items away. "Trust me, it would be best to do it sooner than later. The next thing you'll know, he'll be all grown up and will probably head out into the real world." Zatara's words actually scared and haunted Batman, which had him thinking of Dick as an adult and having all his stuff gathered in a suitcase to leave the Manor and to head out into the world of danger. The magician could sense something was wrong with his young pupil when he received no reply of his explanation. "I see that you don't want him to walk out of your life, don't you?" That time, the Dark Knight gave a small short shook of the head, which Zatara felt from his hand on his shoulder. "It's always hard for a parent or for parents to watch their children grow up and leave them, even if that child is not really that parent's child by blood, but that's sort of what life is to many people... However, there are children who have decided to remain with their parents and family, and all had worked together to continue a better life for them all." Batman lifted his gaze from the floor to meet with Zatara, giving him a surprised and puzzling look. "Perhaps, it's most likely, that Richard and Zatanna, along with the rest of the team, will be one of those children who will remain with their families and never part away." The Dark Knight then gazed at his Little Bird for the moment, which got him to smile at the thought on having Richard to remained in his life for many years to come, and then turned back to face Zatara, who also had a happy look on his face. However, it soon changed to a serious look. "However, Bruce, you mustn't waste anymore time on asking him because if you don't tell him soon, something will most likely happen and he may be gone in a split second." The Dark Knight thought about what his mentor has told him, making up a decision if he should listen to Zatara and ask Dick or simply ignore the magician's suggestion and wait a while longer to ask the boy.

For somebody to be the World's Greatest Detective, he sure have a problem on accepting suggestions from friends or allies of the family when it involves with family problems or anything that has to do with his life-style as Bruce Wayne. He knew that Zatara was right and that he should ask the thirteen year-old about the paper he's been waiting for Dick to right his signature if he agrees to his suggestion, but he was still worried that he could be going a bit too fast on asking something that could crush the boy and possibly destroy their bond they've created the moment the boy came into his life at the age of eight. On the other hand, Bruce didn't think that having the boy to come live with him at the age of eight after being at the Juvenile Detention Center for three weeks wasn't that fast and Dick didn't seem to mind to be living in a stranger's home, though Bruce and Alfred had to help bring the boy out of his shell and get him to be sociable again within a month or two before he grew even more withdrawn and became antisocial from having to be beaten by the guards or older kids/teens from the Detention Center.

Even though that it had taken a long time for Dick to be the boy he became to this day, it took a very short time for him to have a special place inside of Bruce's heart when he came into the billionaire's life. In fact, more than half the Citizens of Gotham claimed that Bruce became a better man ever since he brought the boy to live with him and when he would visit any of Wayne Enterprises' buildings and Wayne Tower, he actually brought a happy atmosphere and the workers were more friendly and getting the job done much quicker than usual... However, the rest of the citizens believe that the playboy was simply using the boy and a couple of rumors stated that Dick was nothing more than a plaything to the billionaire and a few other things that nobody, especially a child or a preteen, should ever have to hear or say at all.

Batman knew that Zatara was right and knowing that he has to ask Richard before that time comes, he decided to give Zatara's suggestion a chance. So, he turned his gaze back to the Magician from underneath the cowl and gave a couple of nods to him.

"Alright, I'll tr-" Before he could finish his sentence, he noticed that something wasn't right. He wasn't sure why, but he felt something odd in his heart and his soul felt like somebody or something was trying to break or pull him in half. Not only him, but Zatara could also feel something bad was about to happen. Thanks to his parental instinct, he Zatara could tell that whatever is coming, it was most likely going to involve Zatanna and the team to its scheme. The Magician then heard a faint chant, like a whisper, replaying itself over and over again.

_**Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln!... **__**Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln!... **__**Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln!... **__**Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln!...**_

_'We are the Pipers of Hameln?' _He wondered, understanding and remembering his German translation that the chant was in German and recognized that the chant has been used from a German Folktale of the Pied Piper of Hamelin, which was about a ratcatcher who lured away town's children out of spit of not being paid, though he was called "Rattenfänger" instead of "Pfeifer" in German. And in that chant, he recognized one of the voices belonged to... Zatara's eyes widen in horror when he realized that it was Klarion, the Witch Boy and four other sorcerers casting a spell, most likely. Before he could say a word to the Dark Knight of his senses or the voices, his worst fear and realization had already started to happen.

It started off with Wally, M'gann and Conner. Wally and M'gann were standing at the box that still had groceries in it, while Conner was carrying the last crate from the Bio-Ship with his right-arm. Before any of the mentors could see it coming, the three suddenly vanished within a quick flicker of light, a lot like when somebody were to teleport, with the crate Conner was holding to land roughly onto the latch of the Bio-Ship.

The next horrible moment was Dick and Kaldur, who both were carrying a smaller box of food towards the direction of the elevator to head for the kitchen by both sides of the box. Since he was the oldest and is the closest on being nearly as strong as Superboy, Kaldur lifted most part of the box. While Dick, who was the youngest but had more potential, lifted as much weight as he could with both of his skinny arms. When he had watched three of the teens vanished, Batman turned his gaze towards the boy and the Atlantean, hoping that the teen and preteen wouldn't fall for the same fate the other teens. Sadly, the Dark Knight's prayer hadn't been answered and the two had vanished the same way the others did, leaving behind the box they'd set down when they were about to lift it up and get a better grip on it.

The third and most horrifying sight to Zatara, was when the last two females of the group had vanished when the Magician tried to turn and see his daughter and her friend before they would vanish like the rest. Unfortunately, he was a second too late to see his daughter and was only able to see two lights to flicker from his sight and to disappear from the two spots Zatanna and Artemis were just at.

"Zatanna!" Zatara cried, fear and worry coursing through his body when he found his only flesh and blood gone from his sight. Red Tornado, who was putting away some more crates with his tornados, ceased his working when he had felt something odd going on with his circuits and the sound of one of the crates falling to the ground.

When the Team had rescued him and had helped him and his siblings, Red Inferno and Red Torpedo, defeat Red Volcano, he had told Robin and Wally to installed a small device within his circuits when they went to rebuilding his body, so that it would act like a tracer in case when any of them or all of them goes off missing while on a mission and if none of the League's technologies could find them, then he would be able to use that device in his systems to track the team down, as long as they still have their tracers installed on them or their suits, that is.

When Zatara cried out his daughter's name, that's when the android grew worried and when he didn't hear any of the team's voices or any sound that indicated they had also stopped working, he turned his head and found that the team were gone. The only ones in the room are Zatara and Batman, which one was in a panic on what happened and the other who seemed to be calmed but also seems to be having trouble to stay calm. Zatara turned to Batman, fear held within his green-eyes.

"We have to find them, Batman! I fear something bad will come to us all when I had heard that chant inside my head." Underneath the cowl, the Dark Knight narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow but to Zatara, he could only see him narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"Chant? What chant?" It was no surprise that Batman hadn't heard the chant and Zatara could tell that Red Tornado was also confused when he had mentioned about the chanting, because only Magicians and Sorcerers could hear another Magician or Sorcerer's chanting anywhere on Earth, no matter how far that Magician or Sorcerer is.

"It's a chant that had been used in a Germany Folktale, but that's not what worries me. It's the ones who had chanted the spell... And I'm afraid that one of those chanters, is Klarion." Hearing of the Witch Boy sent anger to flow through Batman's blood, knowing on how the Witch Boy could cause so much trouble with his childish games. Knowing that there wasn't anymore time to waste and that they had to find out where the team was taken to, the Dark Knight walked around the Magician and quickly stride his way towards the Briefing Room to start searching. While making his way towards the room and knowing that Zatara and Red Tornado would be joining him soon, he pressed the Communicator on his left-ear to contact to the Batcave.

"Alfred? This is Bruce. We got a problem: Dick and the Team had been taken away and Zatara believes that Klarion is behind to all this. I need you to trace for the Tracking Device I installed into his Utility Belt and let me know you finished tracking for him, I'll be tracking for the team with Zatara and will alert the League about the Team."

_**"Right away, Master Bruce. I shall alert Miss Barbara about the news and have her help us search for the young Master and the Team... I do hope that we find him unharmed and soon."**_Batman let out a deep sigh he held within his lungs, hoping to calm down and to not panic while looking for his Boy Wonder.

"Yeah, I do too, Alfred." After giving the butler the orders and once he was in the Briefing Room, he pulled up an image of the Earth and had the Epicenter pulled up. Just as he predicted, Zatara came running in. "You ready?" The Magician nodded his head and held up both of his hands, with his left-hand holding up his wand, towards the holographic globe of the Earth.

**"Etacol Retnecipe rof ym rethguad!**(Locate the Epicenter for my daughter!)**" **The red-dot quickly scanned through the holographic Earth at a fast pace, at times stopping at the many places to where the homes of the heroes are at or to where the Zeta-Beam are located in. However, after fifteen-seconds on waiting, it just stopped. Then, the Epicenter then popped up an image of Zatanna in her own Magician-uniform and held up '?' beside her image.

**"ERROR: UNDETECTED! ZATANNA ZATARA, DOESN'T EXIST!"**

The computer's words of choice and sudden information startled the two heroes, not believing what the computer just said.

"How can that be possible?" Zatara wondered, as he tried to do another spell. **"****Etacol retnecipe rof Simetra!**(Locate Epicenter for Artemis!)**" **Like it did for Zatanna, the red-dot quickly scanned through the holographic Earth for Green Arrow's second protégé. However, just like the same results, Artemis' image came up and had the Question Mark next to her.

**"ERROR: UNDETECTED! ARTEMIS CROCK, DOESN'T EXIST!"**

The two heroes were beginning to worry and Zatara tried again. Only, he was going to do the rest of the team, not caring if their results would be the same.

**"****Etacol Retnecipe rof Dik Hsalf!**(Locate Epicenter for Kid Flash!)**" **Fifteen-seconds, the same results.

**"ERROR: UNDETECTED! WALLY WEST, DOESN'T EXIST!"**

**"****Etacol Retnecipe rof Ssim Naitram!**(Locate Epicenter for Miss Martian!)**"**

**"ERROR: UNDETECTED! M'GANN M'ORZZ, DOESN'T EXIST!"**

**"Etacol Retnecipe rof Yobrepus!**(Locate Epicenter for Superboy!)**"**

**"ERROR: UNDETECTED! CONNER KENT, DOESN'T EXIST!"**

**"****Etacol Retnecipe rof Dalauqa!**(Locate Epicenter for Aqualad!)**"**

**"ERROR: UNDETECTED! KALDUR'AHM, DOESN'T EXIST!"**

A mixture of rage and fear coursed through Zatara's body when they all ended up in the same results.

"One last time," he said. Before the Magician could call for the last name of the Team's member, Batman's voiced stopped him.

"That's enough, Zatara." He said, who seems to know what the results are going to be if Zatara did call out for the spell to look for his protégé. He mostly didn't want to see the image of the boy in his Robin-suit with the Question Mark next to the image and have to hear the computer announced him to not exist, just like the rest of the team. "If they all have the same results, then it means that all of them are no longer on Earth." He then heard a small beep coming from his right-ear, which meant that Alfred had finished scanning for the said Boy Wonder. He then pressed on his communicator. "What do you got, Alfred?"

_**"I'm afraid that I can't find the tracking device for Master Richard anywhere on the planet, Master Bruce."**_

"We know, Alfred. Zatara and I can't find anything for the team, which possibly means that Dick isn't on the planet, as well." He then turned to Zatara, who looks to be ready to do the spell and ignore his orders to look for Robin, anyway. And, just as the Dark Knight predicted, Zatara did the spell.

**"Etacol Retnecipe rof Nibor!**(Locate Epicenter for Robin!)**" **Batman turned his gaze away from the holographic Earth, counting the number of seconds going by and waiting for the computer to announce the same thing it said about the rest of the team. The Dark Knight tried to block out the sound that the computer and Epicenter was making, but deep down, he wanted to hear the computer prove him wrong and say that his Little Bird is still on Earth. Sadly, hope wasn't at his side.

**"ERROR: UNDETECTED! DICK GRAYSON, DOESN'T EXIST!"**

Batman then turned his attention back to the communicator, which still had the butler on.

_**"I do hate to bring up more bad news, sir, but I'm afraid that Mistress Barbara isn't picking up and I also did a scan for her... She's also not on the planet, Master Bruce."**_

"What?" Batman said, gaining Zatara's attention and confusion. "What do you mean she's gone, too?" Before Alfred could reply back, Superman's image on the holographic computer-screen popped up.

**"Bruce. Zatara, we have a big problem on our hands."** The Full-Kryptonian replied, looking rather worried and scared.

"Yeah, Clark, we know: The Team had disappeared and we can't track them anywhere on the planet."

**"Uh, actually, I wasn't referring to the Team." **The Kryptonian replied, sounding a bit confused but more worried. It was pretty clear that Batman and Zatara couldn't handle anymore bad news, especially when it doesn't involve the Team that has their kids in it.

"Well, then, what were you referring to, Clark?" Both Zatara and Clark could hear and feel the anger coming out of the Dark Knight, knowing that he wanted to know where they've taken Dick and wanted him back or something bad will happen.

**"Well... You both may want to look on the news,"** was all the Kryptonian said and his image was then gone before either Zatara or Batman could ask him why. Knowing there was only one way to find their answer, Batman brought up the news, which showed Cat Grant sitting at her desk, with a small image that showed two images of two children: One was most likely a boy with short-hair, and the other was a girl with ponytails. Above the figure said, '_WHERE ARE THE CHILDREN?'_. Cat Grant looked very worried and also terrified, but she was able to keep her voice to normal while given the news.

**"World Wide Reports are all the same: Every child, under the age of 18, has disappeared. Parents are desperate for answers. From secular and religious leaders, from the heroes of the Justice League and from scientists at facilities like S.T.A.R. Labs."**

After Cate gave the news, both Magician and Dark Knight turned their gazes to each other, knowing that they have a big problem on their hands.

"It seems that the Team aren't the only ones that have gone missing." Zatara stated, now completely positive that the situation is being caused by some of their Sorcery Villains.

"Think you can find the location to where the sorcery is coming from?" The Magician nodded his head and held up both hands towards the holographic Earth.

"I'll get right on it." Zatara then concentrated his magic and spoke the exact words he spoken when he was locating the Injustice League for the Team. **"Etacol Retnecipe fo Yrecros!**(Locate epicenter of sorcery!)**" **Instead of having the epicenter declaring the sorcery to not exist, the small red-dot turned the holographic Earth and landed to where it detected the sorcery. "There, Roanoke Island." The Dark Knight nodded his head when Zatara had given him the location and went back onto the holographic computer to contact the rest of the League at the Watchtower, leaving Zatara to head for the one room that has an item that may help them for a fight that would soon come once they reach Roanoke Island.

He was able to make contact with the rest of the Justice League, especially sending a connection to Roy's communicator at Star City, and told them about the sorcery being found at Roanoke Island. However and unfortunately, they all had to take care of their hometowns and other cities on the Earth to calm the adults, with their children gone and their emotions preventing them from listening to reason until their children are returned to them.

The only one who seemed available was Red Tornado, who wanted to search for the Team more than helping the citizens to calm down, along with him having to care and understanding the Team from being their den mother. The other available hero was Captain Marvel, but there was a problem: Nobody had seen the Greek God hero ever since the children had vanished and weren't sure where he was at the moment.

It seems that it was going to be one of those difficult missions Batman was going to face, even with Zatara and Red Tornado to fight at his side, for the sorcery had to be done by more than one or two sorcerers to be able to accomplish on his or her own.

When he had finished his conversation with Superman and some of the League, the Dark Knight made his way towards the direction to the Trophy Room, which Wally had dubbed it and had placed some of their own 'souvenirs' from their previews missions. He knew that he would find Zatara there, because on the shelf held what was actually a temporarily souvenir until Wally finds the perfect candidate to become the new Doctor Fate. Just as he suspected, the Magician was standing in front of the shelf and staring at the Helmet of Fate. Not afraid or startled to have the Dark Knight come walking in from behind, Zatara turned his gaze towards the Vigilante.

"So… How desperate are we?" He could tell that whatever news that the Dark Knight has at the moment wasn't good news at all.

"I informed the Watchtower you located the focal point at Roanoke. But the rest of the League is deployed to avert the chaos. Tornado, you and I are on our own." Yep, definitely not good news to be listening to, especially when it's coming from the Dark Knight, himself.

"I would do anything to get my daughter back." They both turned their gazes towards the golden-helmet, which was staring back at them through its empty slit-eyes, both knowing the consequences if either one of them were to put on the Helmet of Fate but would gladly do so if it would have them defeat the sorcery and bring all the children back to the Earth, especially their own children.

"Yes. But we both know there are many ways for you to lose her." He knew that those words were not what Zatara wanted to hear and he knows that he would do whatever takes to get Dick back, but Batman knows that he was right and that Zatara shouldn't be thinking about using the helmet.

"So… Not that desperate. Not yet." Batman nodded his head, knowing that it wouldn't be wise to bring the Helmet of Fate with them and even if they did, there would be a possible chance that they shouldn't had brought the helmet in the first place. "The entire League is unavailable?" They then made their way out of the room, heading back to the Briefing Room.

"Except, perhaps, for Captain Marvel. He's missing." That was a major problem, especially when they needed all the help they could get to stop the spell and bring their children back, with the rest of the Justice League taking care of the problems on Earth to calm the citizens down until they get the children back. Nevertheless, they'll figure something else to defeat whoever was the cause of this sort of sorcery. For now, they had to call in Red Tornado to come to the mountain and to get ready to leave for Roanoke Island.

**"RECOGNIZED: CAPTAIN MARVEL, 1-5!"**

From hearing the announcement of the missing League Member, both Zatara and Batman turned their attention to the Greek God hero, who just flew his way in and had just landed in front of them.

"All right, guys! I'm here to-!" When Captain Marvel realized that it wasn't the Team and are actually Batman and Zatara, the first two adults he had finally found ever since Uncle Dudley and the rest of the adults at Fawcett City had vanished, he launched himself forward and pulled the two adults into a bear-hug. "You're back! Is it over? Where's the team?" He was too excited to have found them, that he didn't noticed the anxious and worried look they both held until he placed them back to the floor and Zatara spoke to him.

"Haven't you heard?! Every child in the world has-!" A realization sudden hit the Bat.

"Zatara, wait." He said, stopping Zatara from finishing his sentence. "Captain, where have you been?"

"On a world without grown-ups!" It then hit the Greek God hero in the head. "Holy Molly! There are two worlds!"

"Two dimensions." Batman stated. "One for adults…"

"And one for kids!"

"And you can travel between them?!" Zatara asked, feeling a new sudden relief spreading throughout his soul and refined hope building up in his heart. If that were true and that were the case, then Zatara would be more than satisfied and gratified to Captain Marvel if he were to head back to the Children's Dimension and let Zatanna know that he was alright and to know that she was okay.

"I think I can… I _know_ I can! _Shazam!_" At the ending of his word, a bolt of light-blue lightning struck down and just like that, he was gone. With their fingers crossed, Batman and Zatara hopped that he was with the Team at their Dimension. Within a few minutes, a bolt of lightning came back down and Captain Marvel was back, with a big smile on his face and definitely good news to tell.

Even though they wish they could just bring the Team back at the moment to fight along side against the sorcerers, they knew that defeating the sorcerers is far more important than to waste time bringing the Team back that would eventually end up with epic failing. The moment Red Tornado finally came in, Batman and Aqualad what they were up against and how they should take care of it, with Captain Marvel popping back and fourth to both Dimension as a messenger.

"There will be threats in both dimensions, and we may not be familiar with our opponents-" Batman stated in the Adult Dimension.

* * *

"But the key to this mission is a coordinated simultaneous attack." Aqualad finished from their Dimension.

* * *

"Agreed. Our best chance against sorcery is to strike fast, disrupt their efforts-"

* * *

"And hope the two dimensions merge naturally back into one." With their plan and objective made and create, both adults and young heroes ended their discussion and left to head for the Roanoke Island of their own Dimension.

Batman wanted Captain Marvel to tell Robin 'to be careful' and 'to not do anything stupid', but they had no time for another instant messaging and the sooner they get it over with, the faster he can be reunited with his son and have everything back to normal... Unknown to him that it was going to be last time he was going to give the boy with his team an order.  
**End of Flashback...**

* * *

Remembering the past brought no comfort to the Billionaire. It simply brought the unbearable pain back into his heart and filled his mind to the one thing that may haunt him for the rest of his life and had given him such terrible nightmares: He never gotten the chance to tell Dick that he loves him and that was the last time he seen his son.

"I've lost my own child on the mission and I'll never see his bright smiling-face ever again." Just like in the Batcave, Bruce fell to his knees and then released the tears he had tried to hold in. Alfred, who fell to his knees with his eldest charge, allowed the Billionaire to cry on his shoulder and grieve over the lost of their Little Bird. "Alfred, I lost my son! My child is gone! I failed him as his father!... I'm a terrible father!" It was a devastating moment and the whole scene going on in front of Alfred also brought the butler to tears, allowing himself to cry with his son over the loss of his grandson-figure.

"It's not your fault, Master Bruce." He said, knowing that the preteen wouldn't want Bruce to blame himself for what happens. "Master Richard gave himself up to bring family back together, just as he want it to be before Klarion and the other sorcerers had used a spell to separate parents from their chil-"

"What about us, Alfred?!" Bruce didn't mean to yell at his father-figure but the butler's words didn't bring any comfort in the least, only reminder to one of the main reason he became Robin. "What about our own family? Our family has been broken! Dick is the main source to how we became an actual family in the first place! Without him, we're no longer a family! We're just a playboy Billionaire who owns one of the greatest companies in the world and a butler who used to work for the government before he went into cleaning an empty Manor!" Bruce then lowered his Navy-Blue eyes to the ground underneath him, with the pendant of the robin hanging off the chain of his necklace and dangling in the air. He then lifted his left-hand towards the small metal-bird and clenched his hand around it like he did down at the cave. "We can't go back to who we were before he came into our lives... We need him back home... _I _want him back home, Alfred!" His demand for his child to be return was simply overwhelming both he and the butler, with one of them in denial and the other nearing his end on keeping his cool.

"Master Bruce, you know that it isn't possible for us to-"

"I want my son back, Alfred! I want my child to come home!" Bruce was definitely losing it and in the state that he's in at the moment, Alfred had to go through extra measure in case the Billionaire would do something foolish. With his elder-charge still in moaning for wanting his Little Bird back, the butler quickly pulled out a needle full of sedatives that he secretly kept in his right-pocket ever since Bruce started looking for Doctor Fate on the Batcomputer and then inserted the needle into the Billionaire's left-arm that he curled against his chest. The sudden stinging in his arm caught his attention and his eyes then caught sight of Alfred's right-arm wound in front of his chest, with his right-hand in a fist and clenching onto a needle with light-grey liquid inside. "Alfred?"

"It's alright, Master Bruce." Was all the butler told his elder-charge, watching as Navy-Blue eyes began to grow heavy from the sedatives taking effect. "Everything is going to be alright, I promise. For now, you must sleep." Bruce didn't fight back the sudden drowsiness. In fact, he embraced it and allowed its strength to pull him into a sleep that he desperately needed after having no sleep for many nights. Right before he went to his land of dreams, he spoke his last word that was still on his mind.

_"Dick..."_

* * *

******December 30th**: five Weeks Later, at Kent Nelson's Home...  
He was somewhere dark and cold, yet he was warm and he could see perfectly well, even with his eyes closed and his body in Lotus Position, while he was in deep meditation. Within his mind, was darkness as well, but he could also see something within that darkness. While in meditation, the preteen sensed the only presence in front of him reacting to something it sensed, when he felt something odd.

"Nabu?" The boy asked, silently getting out of his Lotus Position and into standing, staring up at the Helmet of Fate in confusion.

**"I sense trouble to befall upon the Justice League, boy." **The helmet replied, as the slits of the eyes began to glow with white-yellow light. **"I sense chaos approaching, restrains preparing to consume their hosts... And an unknown traitor that will enter the Watchtower." **Cerulean/Sapphire-eyes widen in horror from the news, knowing that whatever danger Nabu sensed has got to involve with Klarion, for he is chaos personified... And, 'the Mole' that's been going on with the Team before Dick put on the Helmet of Fate, has got to be someone who he never thought would be the traitor but should've been so obvious.

And so, the boy took a deep breathe and closed his eyes again into his meditation state, only he remained standing within the spotlight shining down over him instead of his Lotus Position. He then set his mind through the list of his teammates to find out who could be 'the Mole' Roy was speaking of:

First one to come into mind was Wally. Though he and the Ginger had been friends nearly five years, Dick had to go through the 'whole' Team, no matter how innocent they would be. Wally was only Barry's nephew from him being married to his aunt, Iris. He constantly asked him to become his partner, but Barry kept on refusing and told him that he would never make him his partner. However, after waking up from a coma while performing the chemical-experiment that gave Barry his Flash Powers, did Barry finally made him his partner.  
Five years later, when they both, along with Kaldur and Roy, found out that the League were keeping secrets from them and not trusting them to help out, did it trigger the same rejection the redhead gotten from his uncle four years ago and have him go behind Flash's back to do the investigation of Cadmus when it was caught on fire, along with ignoring his mentor's orders whenever they fight crime in Central City.  
However, despite the rejection he had to go through in order to become his hero's partner and having to hear everyone mix up his name, he would never betray his friends or family, especially hero-family, to simply get respect. Besides, Wally isn't really ready to become a Justice League Member and he the one to be quick to forgive ones action or decision. So, that ruled Wally out.

The next one is Kaldur. Long before the incident with Clayface five months and two days ago happened, the Atlantean had been acting strange lately and because of him being distracted, it nearly gotten the whole Team killed a few times from their previous missions and Clayface would've succeeded on getting rid of them once and for all, if Batman hadn't came in and defeated Clayface before he was given the chance to kill the Team.  
It turns out Kaldur misses Atlantis, but is mostly thinking about his crush, Tula. Because his head hadn't been in the game lately and since he hadn't been to Atlantis in over two months, Batman told him to make a decision: Either to stay at Mount Justice, or return home and leave the Team. At first, when he returned home, it seemed that he was going to choose to stay in Atlantis, until Tula told him that she and Garth, his best friend, were now a couple when he had admitted his reason to stay in their home. But then, when the attack in Atlantis came, that was when Kaldur to understand Batman's method: Get Your Head in the Game.  
And so, after saving Atlantis, Kaldur had decided to remain with the Team as leader and return to the Surface World, though he will still come by and visit his friends. His loyalty to his friends, who are also like his own siblings, was what made him their older-brother figure and to no possible chance he was the Mole. Even if 'the Light' were to convince him that they could have Tula love him, he would never turn his back against his family. So, that made him safe.

Then, it was Conner's turn. On the Fourth of July and back when it was just Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad, they found the secrets about Cadmus and about 'Project Kr', Superman's Clone. Having to be made in case something were to happen to Superman if he dies or if he goes against 'the Light', that was all Conner knew about himself until the three young heroes convinced him that they could introduced him to the Man of Steel and could show him more than Cadmus and the G-Gnomes could present to him.  
Though the G-Gnomes brainwashed him and controlled him into leaving them, Aqualad's words and Conner's Super hearing broke through the G-Gnome's control and with his help, the four of them broke out of Cadmus and even defeated Dr. Desmond when he drank some of the chemicals that was for 'Project Blockbuster'.  
It seemed that it was because of Conner that they were able to form the young Justice Team, along with each of the boys' words that tells the Justice League that they're not going to abandon each other and will be doing it again.  
Though Conner has chosen freedom, there would still be a chance that he's still under Dr. Desmond's control. But, still, that doesn't make him 'the Mole' if he's still under control by Dr. Desmond, for the Team would be able to find a way to free him from his control. So, he was off the hook.

Fourth one to come to mind is M'gann. She may be Martian Manhunter's niece, but according to Roy, J'onn has many other nieces and nephews and he never really knew her until he found out she snuck onto his ship before he went down to Earth. She also told the Team about the Green Martians and the White Martians on Mars are at war with each other and how she wish for the two Martians to get over their difference and simply live in peace amongst each other.  
Though she appears sweet and kind, along with wanting to be part of the Team to help out, she seems to be hiding something from them and it seems to be something to do with her appearances whenever she would morph her skin in her human white-skin without noticing until someone would bring it up and startle her that she's now white.  
There may be something she's keeping from the Team, but like Kaldur, she's loyal to the Team and thinks of them as her own family, which also results her to not be the traitor or the Mole.

The last one is Artemis. She became Roy's replacement and Green Arrow's new protégé, pretending to be Ollie's niece to keep her identity cover. However, Bruce had already told Dick that her family are criminals: Her mother's an ex-con, who used to be 'Huntress' until an accident from a mission caused her to lose her legs and sent her to prison. Her father's 'Sportsmaster' and her sister's 'Cheshire', who are also known as 'Lawrence "Crusher" Crock' and 'Jade Nguyen'.  
Unlike her family, Artemis didn't want to be a criminal like the rest of her family and with her mother also wanting her to not follow the same path she had followed, the young-archer wants to join the Team to protect her mother and stop her father from having to take over the world with 'the Light'. Because of that, there was no way that Artemis would be 'the Mole', even if her father or sister were to convince her to join the family business.

With all of his Teams and friends ruled out, with not counting Zatanna in for the incident had been made before she came and joined the team, Dick was completely stuck in a pickle and wasn't sure if he truly ruled out all of his friends.

_'I know that I've ruled out everyone, but why do I feel like I'm missing something?' _He wondered, trying to think very hard to find out 'who' he forgot to check out. As if he heard his question, the Helmet chose to answer.

**"You went through the list of your team mates, but you did not go through the list of 'all' your hero friends." **Dick opened his eyes to stare up at Nabu in confusion.

"Who? Barbara? But she isn't part of the Team yet and Zee wasn't even on the Team before Roy brought up th-" He then paused in his own sentence when he said the third name of one of his friends he didn't check over: Roy, whose been going on his own as Red Arrow. The preteen then found himself thinking about the older-Ginger to gain some answer to his question: Is he 'the Mole'?

Like himself, Roy has been taken in by a Billionaire when his parents and Brave Bow died at the age of ten and was then adopted by Ollie at eleven years old, which the blonde then made him into his partner after the redhead found out about him being Green Arrow.  
By the time he was twelve, that was when he first met Dick and Wally at Superman's Cave of Solitude, along with their mentors and the rest of the Justice League. After spending three months together and having to form a bond so deep, they became honorary brothers and the Justice League their make-shift family. Two years later, Kaldur came along and joined the group as another brother. From that moment on, they made a vow to always be there for one another and to never betray their make-shift family.  
Three years later, things changed, which was on the very day of 'the' day they would become Justice League Members to fight along side with their family. However, it seems that the League weren't going to give them that chance, since they were all still too young to become League members, with Roy close to becoming eighteen in four months and Kaldur a year and three-fourth away to become a young adult. After he told the rest of the protégés about the League's true base is in space, along with how they're treating them like sidekicks and that they should earn more respects, that was when he quit being Speedy, Green Arrow's protégé, and stormed out of the room. The moment he threw down his hat in front of Ollie and left the Hall of Justice, it also meant leaving his home in Star City and starting his new life as a Rouge Hero...

Dick's eyes widen in horror when he came to realize to why Roy left, along with refusing to join the Team but offering to help whenever they needed an extra archer on the Team or when he needs some help from his honorary brothers. He also realized on how Roy seemed to hesitate when he was offered to join the Team, because he seemed like he really wanted to join the Team and fight along side with his brothers, but then snapped and declaring that he didn't want to become a babysitter to a bunch of preschoolers. Dick then knew that something was wrong with him, because back when they would tease each other, Roy would never speak low of them or anything to purposely insult them and it seems from the sound of his voice he's been told to say those words before he vanished within the shadows of the alleyway.

The boy's needs felt like lead all of a sudden and his knees began to buckle, indicating that he's about to collapsing. Before his knees to even began to bend, the Helmet of Fate's slit eyes glowed white-yellow and shined down on Dick, freezing him falling to his knees, and gently helping him to a sitting position.

**"Have you found the answer?" **Once the glowing light was off of the preteen, Dick nodded his head and his eyelids lowered halfway down to cover half of his Cerulean/Sapphire-eyes in regret.

"I never thought he would be the one." He whispered, his voice cracked in fear, but knowing that Nabu would still be able to hear with his voice echoing through the darkness. "But, then again, I should've known about his strange behavior and why he wanted to go out by himself, even from the day he stormed out of the Hall of Justice." He then looked up at the Helmet of Fate. "Isn't there a way to prevent this danger from coming true?" Again, the helmet's slit-eyes glowed with the white-golden energy, but they remained within the slits for only a few minutes, until they were blinked away.

**"There are only a few options that will help prevent the vision from coming," **the helmet replied. **"The first option is to capture the actual Mole and find the answers to why he plans to betray the League." **Dick thought about the plan and thought it would be a good idea, but know that there are some errors to that plan if Roy is working for someone. So, he chose to put it on hold and listen to the next option. **"Our second option will be heading to the Watchtower and warn the League about young-archer being the actual Mole." **The second option made the preteen seem a bit uncomfortable, since he would help Roy out before he goes to the League for help. Besides, he may not be able to handle seeing his surrogate-aunts and uncle and then will have to leave them when it's all over. So, he crossed the second option out. **"The third option will be warning your Team about the vision and have them help us from prevent the vision to happen."** The third option brought in a pain in his heart, which aches to see his teammates who became like his own older-siblings ever since they created their own group. Knowing that it would be best to get help, but not wanting to have them get involve that may end up getting them... Well, _killed_, Dick had to make a decision.

"We can't tell the League," he said. "Even if they were to capture Roy, they'll still be in mortal danger and Klarion will most likely attack them if he and Roy are both in some sort of diabolical plan."

**"Agreed. And even if they knew of the Witch Boy's plan, they will still fail to stop him." **The helmet added. **"Then, what of the other two options?" **The boy was still having trouble to choose between the two options Nabu has gave him and he knew that if he chooses the wrong option, then they'll make the situation even worse and that would spell 'disaster' to them and to both the Young Justice Team and Justice League.

_'What should we do? Which should I choose? Confront Roy on our own, or get the Team to help? Confronting him on our own may lead us to some sort of trap if he's working with "the Light" and will lead us to a disaster, heavy on the dis. Getting help from the Team will have them be placed on the line of danger and the Light will use them to get to the Justice League.' _Dick let out a frustrating sigh that he held within his lungs. _'Working on our own will keep everyone safe from us, but working with them will most likely have us defeat the Light quicker and maybe even easier than fighting on our own.'_

**"You ave trouble figuring out which to choose, boy?" **The helmet asked, noticing the boy's distress behavior and having to hear his thoughts out loud throughout the echoes from the darkness. The preteen nodded his head, looking up at the golden-helmet.

"I just don't know which to choose or know which option is the right choice," he explained. "Going after Roy will keep everyone from danger, but we may end up getting caught in a trap and make matters worse. Having my team to help out will have us stop our enemies, but they'll be put in serious danger. I don't know which to choose: Them, or us?" The Helmet of Fate stayed quiet, even when the boy has finished his words of choice to speak and after waiting for a whole minute, did it chose to speak.

**"You truly are a true hero, Richard Grayson. You would still put those before you and give your own life for the sake of others, even when you've already given your life to me in order to bring the two Dimensions back into one." **Dick lowered his head to the helmet, a gesture of gratitude and a bow.

"Thank you, Nabu." If the helmet were to have a head or even a face of his own, the thirteen year-old would've imagine a smile to show or be hidden underneath the the gold-helmet.

**"Child, you should know that there is nothing wrong to ask the help from others. Even if they would be put on the line of danger, they would still willingly come to your aid and help in order to stop the Light and save the Justice League from Chaos." **Dick lifted his head and his eyes held a mixture of surprise and shock from Nabu's words.

"I know that, Nabu! I really do! It's just...!" The preteen cut himself off from continuing his sentence and lowered his gaze to the ground. "I don't want anybody to get hurt because of me... I don't want to lose my family, not again."

**"Which is why you would willingly give yourself up for the sake of their safety, even when they can take care of themselves." **Again, the boy nodded his head.

"I've been fighting longer than any of them and had been trained to know the strength and weaknesses of both my friends and enemies. Even though they're older and most of them are meta-humans, they could still get hurt if they were to let their guards down for even the slightest second. They could even die, no matter how strong or skilled they are."

**"That may all be true,"** the helmet humbly replied.** "But you mustn't forget, child, that you can die as well. Even if you are a host to a Lord of Order and the most experienced on the Team, you can still be taken down."**

"Yeah... I know." His hands then clenched into fists from what the helmet has told him, but it wasn't pain or fear of being mentioned that he could still die. However, deep down, he knew that he could still die, rather as Doctor Fate or not. _'I should know that; Doctor Fate may be a Lord of Order, but he isn't an actual God or even a Demigod to begin with if he has to find a new host if his previous one is going to die someday.'_ He then thought up of something. _'Which may be his downfall on how he loses his previous hosts: He works alone, just like Bruce before I came around and became his partner.' _Then, knowing what he should do and which option he should choose, he looked up at the Helmet of Fate. "I've made my decision."

* * *

Yep, Bruce hasn't adopted Dick in this story, but he will soon. Anyway, the Team will be up on the next chapter and a battle against the Light will begin.

Also, decided to have the Justice League presenting new League Members on New Years Eve; thought there should be a surprise on New Years after they fight against the Light.

R&R


	3. The Truth will Set You Free, But not All

In case you guys get confused with Nabu and Dick talking:

**[Bold]: Nabu talking in head**

_[Italic]: Dick talking in head_

_**"Bold/Italic": "Doctor Fate talking"**_

_**'Bold/Italic': 'Doctor Fate thinking'**_

Also, decided to have them use spells like Zatanna and Zatara uses, where they talk backwards and summon that spell. Thought it would be easier and kind of cool for Dick to use magic that they do. Also, Nabu did use a backward spell with Zatara from 'Misplaced' when he took over Zatanna and he did the same with Dick in the first chapter of my story.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Two Days Later, at Smokey Mountains...  
****[Are you certain about your decision, boy?] **Nabu asked the boy, as he, while using Dick's body, flew his way towards the snow-covered mountains, which was where the Team has went to minutes ago.

To a normal human and if Dick wasn't connected to Doctor Fate, he would've been freezing to death and his skin would go pale. However, thanks to his magic, Doctor Fate had the cold not bother his host's body and didn't feel cold in the very least, even when there were snowflakes falling rapidly in front of his eyes and trying to blind their vision.

_[We have to do this, Nabu.] _Dick thought within his mind, watching the event going on from within the helmet. [_If we want our plan to take effect and help us save them and the League from the Light, we need to have them help us by having them into our plan... It may be our only choice that we'll have in order to prevent the vision from coming.] _Understanding that this was the only and best option the boy could think that would help them, Doctor Fate nodded his head.

**[Very well, boy.] **And with that said, he continued their way towards the mountain, where he sensed sorcery being used within the two mountains. **[I sense the Magician Child, the one who you know to be as 'Zatanna Zatara'; she has summoned a spell, and yet, I cannot find the spell she has cast.] **From hearing the name of the teen, Dick felt relief and anxiety coursing through his soul and through the eyes of the helmet, he saw and even felt a bunch of colors coursing through and behind the hard surface of the mountains.

_[I see a bunch of auras, Nabu. They must be there.] _The boy then noticed that most of the auras are Muddied Red. [_If the Muddied Red auras are the enemies, that means the others could be in danger and our in a fight.]_

**[Then, it would be best if we hurry.]  
**

Within about twenty-three seconds, did they found the Team fighting against a bunch of men in white.

They noticed that some of them holding metal-spears, others holding two red-disks and the rest having a sort-of cannon-gun that's connected to some power-pack strapped to their backs. Doctor Fate and Dick also noticed that they were trapped within a green bubble-like shield, along with an unnatural blizzard that was going on in the inside of the shield that they both believe Zatanna has summoned into the fight.

As they watch the fight going on and while finding a way to free them from the shield, Dick noticed that one of the Muddied Red was growing much bigger and the preteen could've sworn that he could feel the burning emotion through the shield.

**[You sense something wrong, boy?] **Doctor Fate asked, feeling the thirteen year-old from within having trouble keeping his balance and if he were standing or was having control of his body, Dick would've fallen from the mere exhaustion of the sudden emotion and could've more likely black out if Doctor Fate wasn't in full-control of his body.

_[I sense an emotion, a major source of anger overwhelming me and my senses.] _Nabu could hear the sudden tiredness within Dick's voice, but he chose to remain quiet and let the preteen continue his words. _[I don't know who, but I have a feeling that this sudden emotion is coming from one of the Team.] _Knowing on how much his host has this sudden effect of people's negative emotions can take its toll on him and with his training on sensing the sudden emotions, Nabu knows that they have to find out who is the cause of the dangerous anger._  
_

**[If that is the case, then we must head inside and find the one whose anger is taking control over, before that person puts him or herself in danger and those around them.] **Doctor Fate then held out two hands in front of him, sensing the shield in front of them to detect what it's made of and what its weakness' are. Finding out that the shield isn't created by magic, he smirked. **[This shield can be easily destroyed,] **he stated. **[We can easily get in without**** having any problems, in the very least.] **And with that said, his hands glowed and once they touched the green-bubble, he forcefully pulled a part of it apart to create a hole for him to let himself through.

When the hole was halfway big enough to go through, did he and Dick noticed something off in the battlefield: They watch Superboy, with Mammoth in his hold, actually flying up in the air and stopping in midair. Then, a lot like with Superman's strength and without noticing them pulling apart part the shield, the Half-Kryptonian tossed Mammoth towards the center of the shield.

_[Conner!... He's flying?!] _Dick cried out loud within the helmet, not believing what he's watching.

**[You did not know that he could?] **Nabu asked, as they watch Mammoth come crashing down to part of the mountain.

_[I thought he shouldn't have flight ability, since he couldn't fly when we were at Cadmus to rescue him!] _Then, to a startling sight, they watch Superboy fly towards the falling giant and used Heat-Vision to shove him towards the rocks quicker. [_And Heat-Vision, too?! He told us he didn't have Heat-Vision when he was helping us to get out of our pods! When did he suddenly have these powers, and why is he full of so much rage?!]_

**[We shall find our answers in another time, boy. For now, we must get in there and stop your friend before he most likely kills off your friend down there.] **Nabu replied, as he turned his gaze towards Cheshire and Artemis, who were both dueling each other on the ground... Who were also underneath to where Superboy is continuously punching Mammoth in the gut, which is also causing a rock-slide to happen. From within the helmet, Dick's eyes widen in horror and fear.

_[Oh no, Artemis!] _Then, without realizing it, he took control of his body from Nabu and launched himself into the shield before it closed up behind them. Once they were inside and saw the rocks coming down towards the two females, did he flew towards them and used Doctor Fate's Energy Blast to destroy most of the rocks that were coming down on the two sisters. With the two girls safe from harm and the rocks hadn't injured them, did he relaxed and unconsciously allow Nabu to control his body again.

**[You've rescued them,] **the helmet said. **[You were able to take control from me and save their fates. It is truly remarkable.] **From within, Dick widen his eyes in surprise from the news.

_[I took control from you?] _He asked, earning a nod from Doctor Fate, while keeping his eyes on the two girls from down below.

**[Yes, you did.] **Nabu replied. **[And do not fear, child; I am not angry at your stunt. You reacted by instincts, and allowed those instincts to take over in order to save the archer and assassin.] **From within, he could feel Dick's worry and fear coursing through his body. Though he was simply a helmet with magic powers, Doctor Fate could feel anger coursing throughout his own entire being and would've most likely go to Gotham and attack the Dark Knight if he hadn't made a promise to his host. _**'Does his previous mentor punish him for making his own decision that still succeeds their mission?'**_

_[But, still, I feel bad I did that without your permission... Also, Bruce would want us to stick to his plan. Messing up or doing a different tactic without permission will result to extending training after the mission is over or when I'm recovered enough to fight again from a tough battle, but I can handle it.] _Remembering that the boy could hear his thinking and despite feeling his anger of hearing the punishment, Nabu chuckled at the boy's politeness and the respect he was gaining from the thirteen year-old.

**[Admitting what you truly feel sets you free, which also keeps bonds much stronger than false words that will break the strong connection. And for that, you shall not be punished.] **Knowing that the boy was relieved and happy, since he could sense happiness flowing through his body, made Nabu happy as well.**  
**

_[Thank you, Nabu.]_

**[Might be best to express your thanks another time, boy. For now, we must help out your friends.] **Doctor Fate then turned his gaze towards a metal-suitcase, which was hidden underneath some of the rocks that were meant to fall on Artemis and Cheshire. And speaking of the two sisters, both were still kneeling on the ground and staring up at the Lord of Order, who was using Artemis' youngest friend as a host. **[It seems that they have missed you.]**

_[You think? I don't know about Cheshire, but I sure know Artemis does.] _If Artemis could see the boy smile, she would've most likely smiled back in gratitude and greetings. However, they were in a battle at the moment and Cheshire has some explaining to why she suddenly stop their fight and almost sacrificed her own life to save Artemis'. Even in the air and in the blizzard, Doctor Fate could still be able to hear them and hearing Cheshire's answer to his unasked question.

"Okay, fine, we're sisters. I don't actually want you dead," the older sister explained. And with that said, she got to her feet and like the actual Cheshire Cat from 'Alice in Wonderland', vanished without a trace. Once Artemis go to her feet and saw that her sister was nowhere in site, she turned her gaze back to the Lord of Order and saw him levitating the case out of the rocks and towards his reaching hands.

"H-Hey, wait!" She called out, which was around the time when the case was now being held by its handle within Doctor Fate's left-hand and when the Lord of Order looked as if he was going to leave. "You c-can't leave us!" She stuttered out, which indicated that she was most likely cold and could be a bit nervous on talking to Doctor Fate. "W-We need to talk to you."

**[Most likely to try and free you from being my host, again.] **Nabu replied, knowing that whatever the Team will say or do will all go to waste.

_[Yeah. But like you told me earlier, Nabu, we can do this another time. For now, we have to stop this fight and get the others to help us.]_

_**"We shall talk later, Archer."** _Doctor Fate replied, as he formed a golden-bubble around the case in his hand and have it vanish.** _"_**_**For now, we have a battle to stop and only then, shall we be allow to discuss some business with you all." **_And with that said, he grabbed both of Artemis' arms and flew them in the air, making their way towards the area where Shimmer and the Riddler are watching the fight going on. _**"Get ready to fire, Archer." **_Despite herself being shocked from being lifted in the air by her youngest friend, who was still being taken over by the Helmet of Fate, and not having to see him for more than a month and a half, Artemis grabbed for a bow that held smokescreen inside of the head and set it on her bow. The moment they were above the two villains, did she release the bow and watch the smoke blind Shimmer and Riddler's vision.

With the smoke preventing the two villains from seeing them, Doctor Fate placed Artemis on a rock that was a few feet away from Shimmer and Riddler but close enough for her to see through the smokescreen and deliver a perfect sneak attack, and made his way towards the blind Shimmer and Riddler.

**[Ready to cast some spells, boy?]  
**

_[You bet, always wanted to do magic ever since I was three.] _With that being said, Doctor Fate flew into the smoke and held out his right-hand towards the two criminals who were at least a foot from them.**  
**

_**"Sniahc, dnib reh smra! **_(Chains, bind her arms!)_**"** _Suddenly, three golden-chains came out of his hands and as if they were snakes, coiled themselves around Shimmer's arms and bound them against her body. He then grabbed at the chains and pulled her towards him, which had her being punched in the face by his left-hand, though she was punched in the chin. Knocking her out from the force of his strength, he released the chains from his hands and held out his right-hand towards Riddler when the Master of Riddles caught him in his sight in shock and fear. _**"****Tekcajthgiarts! **_(Straightjacket!)_**" **_Riddler didn't move an inch when he caught sight of the Lord of Order, but soon found himself bound in a straightjacket that came out of his nowhere._  
_

"No!" He cried, freaking out from having to be wearing the material that he would be forced to where at Arkham Asylum. "No, I am not the straightjacket type! I am strictly Belle Reve, not Arkham!" He then fell to the ground when Doctor Fate lowered his hand towards, which was most likely the cause to how and why the straightjacket suddenly gotten heavy.

_[Can we please silence him? He's one of the few villains that annoy me, especially to his continuous talking of riddles and demanding to know how Batman and I would be able to escape his traps.]_

**[Very well. He also annoys me with his screaming, anyway.]  
**

**_"Gag mih _**(Gag him)_**,"**_ the Lord of Order commanded. Before the Riddler could say another word or scream out his fear and/or frustration, a white-strap went around his mouth and kept him quiet.

_[Thank you, Nabu. Hopefully, we'll get a bit of piece and quiet with him unable to talk.]_

**[But what of the storm? Isn't it hard for you to hear your teammates and have it block your vision?]  
**

_[Good point... Guess we should stop it; it looks like the others are done beating up the bad guys.]  
_

**[Agreed.]**

_**"Hguone htiw eht Ebolgwons! **(_Enough with the Snowglobe!)_**" **_With the cry of his command and with a raise of his left-hand, the mighty blizzard finally calmed and the shield suddenly shattered. Parts of the shield fell, with sparks flying off of them, but they eventually vanished the moment they hit the ground or the mountain. Doctor Fate then raised both hands in the air, his eyes glowing golden-yellow. _**"Lla esoht gniraew lla etihw, eb tnes ot Mumixam Ytiruces Nosirp! Dnes rieht snopaew ot emoh! **_(All those wearing all white, be sent to Maximum Security Prison! Send their weapons to home!)_**" **_All those wearing white that the Team had been facing, with more than half of them unconscious and the rest still conscious, were lifted in the air and had their weapons yanked away from their grasps or backs. Then after seven seconds hanging in the air and having their struggling to break free fail, they vanished without a trace, with their weapons disappearing five seconds later. Doctor Fate then turned to Shimmer and Riddler, who one was still knocked out and the other trying to get out of the straightjacket. _**"Dnes eht Relddir ot Mahkra Mulysa, dna Remmihs ot Elleb Ever! **_(Send the Riddler to Arkham Asylum, and Shimmer to Belle Reve!)_**" **_Unlike with the men in white, they remained on the ground but their body has been surrounded in the golden-yellow light that Doctor Fate use to use magic or attack and then were gone a few seconds later. When there seems to be nothing else that needs his magic, did he release a deep sigh within him and lowered both his hands.

**[How are you holding up, child?] **From within, Nabu could hear Dick gasping for breath and could even sense his energy more than halfway down. The helmet knew he shouldn't have overdone his use of spells, but he also knew that the boy will do better and last longer when he's being pushed to the limit.

_[I'm doing alright. Just need to catch my breath, but I'm still good. It just drains me, is all.] _Nabu soon noticed that the boy was gasping a bit harsher and it was more than just mere exhaustion, which gotten the helmet worried about the boy's health. _[Don't worry about me, the Team is coming.] _Just as Dick said, Doctor Fate found himself slowly being surrounded by the teenagers that were once his host's teammates and friends.

A few of their faces, which are mostly the girls, held emotions that describes their shock and desperate need to see their little brother, while the rest held their faces as calmly as they could, even when they're feeling the exact same. From within the helmet, Dick could see multiple colors coursing through his friends' entire being.

Conner was still surrounded by Dark Red, indicating his Anger and High Temper, but he was also surrounded by bright-lemon yellow, which stands for struggling for control. He also had the Grey, which indicates he's the lone wolf type... A lot like how the Boy Wonder is also like a lone wolf, himself, either as his civilian or hero appearance and life.

Kid Flash was also surrounded by Dark Red, only it reflects only on Anger since he doesn't have much of a high temper, and also holds his nervousness.

Aqualad's aura was Orange, which shows his worry. A perfect Green, that tells he's one of the most reliable and dependable.

Surprisingly, all four of the girls, including Rocket, held the same colors: Orange, that reflects their worry. Violet, for Warmth and Transmutation. Then there's White, which reflects their purity.

And the one color that they all have is Black, that represent Sadness and of them hiding their secrets or protecting him/herself... Also, Golden Yellow to shows their happiness and good health. Blue, for the development of telepathy. They even had Pink, which stands for Love they have for each other... The same love they still have for their youngest teammate and little brother of the group.

From within the Helmet of Fate, Dick smiled sadly at his friends' feature of auras and the look they have on them. His heart in his chest was beating frantically, wanting and begging for its master to go to his team and return to them, to once again feel the warmth and love they all still have for him instead of having to be forever isolated within the darkness of the golden-helmet without having to feel any kind of affection or even emotion from Nabu. However, the boy held in his heart's greatest desire since he gave himself to Nabu and allowed Doctor Fate to focus on the Team instead of the cry of his emotions.

Though it shouldn't have been a surprise, Aqualad walked up to the Lord of Order.

"Doctor Fate, we are truly grateful that you came to our aid, when we needed more help than we thought we could handle on our own." The Atlantean spoke, staring up at Ancient Sorcerer, whose using his youngest friend's body to be in their presence that pains them all very deeply. "If you do not mind, however, will you please tell us to why you came to our rescue?"

"Or better yet, why did you bother coming here when you didn't bother to see us for more than a month and a half, after you took Robin away from us?!" Conner blurted out, shoving the Atlantean aside and stomping over to position himself in front and underneath Doctor Fate. If the Half-Kryptonian's yell was anything like Black Canary's, he would've made the mountain they stood on and from afar to crumble and fall into pile of rubble. Within the air, Doctor Fate narrowed his Cerulean/Sapphire-eyes at the still enraged teen, who was surrounded with even more Dark Red to almost make him look as though he's on fire.

**[It seems that he still holds more rage within himself, that the fight with Mammoth wasn't enough to lessen his anger. Despite him having to miss you since the fight with Klarion on ****Roanoke Island, he shouldn't be having this much rage from your absence.]**

_[I know, this isn't like him to still be angry when the fight is over. Even if a mission hasn't been successful or completed, he would immediately calm down and his anger will be gone until the next mission is to come. He's still channeling his anger, but he was getting a lot better the last time I saw him... Something is definitely wrong with him and we need to fix him and the rest of the Team, if we want to succeed with our plan.]  
_

Knowing that the boy is right and that the 'whole' Team are an important part to their plan, Doctor Fate lowered himself to the ground and now stood face-to-face with the Half-Kryptonian, who had to stare up at Conner because of his host's height and size.

_**"There is more of a purpose, rather than a reason, to why we came." **_He replied, having some of the Team to turn and stare at each other in confusion. _**"Though, from what the Archer has told me, that you all wish to speak to me about something important, there is something my host and I must show and speak to you that you must know." **_Having to hear 'host and I' within his words, Wally speed up towards the Lord of Order and placed both his hands on Doctor Fate's shoulders.

"Wait a sec. Are you saying we get to speak to Dick? Are we actually going to see him?!" He was so anxious and jumpy, that he didn't realize that he spoke his friend's name until he realized what he just asked Doctor Fate and turned to see the whole Team staring completely startled at what he called their Little Bird.

"Dick?" M'gann questioned, staring at the Speedster and Ancient Sorcerer in confusion. "Is that Robin's actual name?" Wally let out a nervous sigh, while Doctor Fate held a calm feature on his face, even though it's being covered by the golden-helmet.

_**"The boy knew that you would learn of his true-self," **_he explained. _**"He has wanted you all to know of his identity and since he is no longer under the care of the Dark Knight, I am giving him permission to let him show you all his true-self." **_The Lord of Order then raised both hands in the air and closed his eyes, focusing to perform another spell.

**[Forgive me, child, but I must perform another spell in order for them to be with us without me having to remove the helmet from your head.]**

_[It's okay, Nabu, I understand. And like I said before, I just need to catch my breath after having to use some spells nonstop. Besides, I'll probably collapse in exhaustion if you remove your helmet.]  
_

Though he didn't have to ask or gain any permission from the boy, Nabu thought it would be best to warn and inform the child of his actions, which was to keep their bond solid and stronger without having anything to destroy or shatter their trust with one another. After he has gained his host's approval, did Doctor Fate opened his eyes and glowed golden-yellow.

_**"Gnirb rieht sdnim otni sruo dnim. Dnes su lla ot emoh. **_(Bring their thoughts into ours mind. Send us all to home.)_**" **_At the command of his words, a giant-yellow surrounded them all and lifted them in the air. As they floated into midair, telekinesis suddenly came towards the Team from either Doctor Fate's helmet or his hands and laid gently on top of their heads, a lot like M'gann has done for the Team in Bialya when they lost their memories. After feeling a tickle on top of their heads and a bit of a dizzy spells, the Team suddenly fell to the ground of the bubble before darkness came and they all went into some sort of deep sleep.

* * *

**Within the Helmet...  
**One by one, the Team awoken from the sudden darkness, only to find themselves surrounded in darkness and only having lights to shine down from above. Being the first to recover and fast on his feet, Wally was the first to get off the ground.

"Man, it's been awhile since I was here." He said to himself, staring up at the light shining down above him. It also took him a few seconds to find himself not wearing his Kid Flash costume and just his usual clothes: Dark-blue jeans, black-and-white sneakers, a light-cream long-sleeve shirt with a maroon short-sleeve shirt over it, and his black-wristwatch around his left-wrist. "Huh, I guess when you become Nabu's host, you wear civilian clothes instead of your hero outfit."

"Agreed, since I've worn my civilian within the Helmet of Fate when I put it on while our fight with the Injustice League." Kaldur replied, getting himself off the ground and helping Raquel to her feet. Conner was also to his feet and is helping M'gann to hers when she finally regained consciousness, while Artemis and Zatanna helped themselves off the floor. The Team then found themselves wearing the exact clothes they were while at the Hall of Justice.

"Boy, it sure is dark in here." Zatanna stated, crossing and folding her arms in front of her, as if cold.

"Yeah... Can't believe Robin has to be here for so long." Artemis added, staring off into the darkness but being sure to keep herself close to the group and don't get lost within the darkness.

"Actually, Kent Nelson has been here much longer than I, but I guess by your standards since Wally and Kaldur put on the helmet before me, then yeah." A voice replied to the blonde's words, which made the teens jump in surprise when they heard the voice they all haven't heard for a month and a half. With his super-hearing, Conner search to where the voice came from, since the voice of the person echoed throughout the darkness, and according to his hearing, the voice is coming from behind them. The moment he turned around, his light-blue eyes widen when he saw who it was that stood behind them. He gasped to the sight of who he never thought to see again.

"R... Robin?" His choice of word caught the rest of the Team's attention and got them to turn, only to also be shock to who they see now in front of them: It was a small boy, who looks to be younger than he is, with short ebony-black hair that almost looks like Conner's. He wore a green-shirt and black-skinny jeans, with a black-sweater hanging over the shirt and, like Wally, also wears black-and-white sneakers for shoes. However, instead of having sunglasses to conceal his identity, the boy had Cerulean/Sapphire-eyes that only Wally and Artemis have seen in their civilian lives. The said boy smiled at the teens, which was his usual trademark of the person he is.

"Hey, guys. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Though he was thirteen years old, the age where he's not considered a teen though is still a preteen, and the tone of his voice should've changed when he hit the age of thirteen, his voice seems to have kept part of his child-like voice within his voice box when he was eight, that were almost a lot like chirping Robins singing in the Spring.

The Team were completely stunned to be seeing and hearing their youngest member, and they weren't sure if they should run up and embrace him or stay in their spots in case they were seeing things within the Helmet of Fate. However, knowing that there are no illusions within the helmet and that the boy in front of them is who they know and love, Wally immediately ran towards the thirteen year-old and embraced him with a bear hug. They both fell to the ground, with Dick sitting on the ground and the redhead kneeling over him, as he kept his arm around the preteen who became the little brother he had always wanted. Not caring that the others will be hearing him say the Boy Wonder's name, Wally said it, anyway.

"Dick..." In his response, the said boy wrapped his arms around the redhead and laid his head on Wally's right-shoulder.

"I missed you, too, Wally." Right as the redhead pulled away from the preteen and was about to help him to his feet, M'gann took his place to the floor and having the boy within her hold. She had tears streaming down both of her cheeks, but had a smile on her face and though with her eyes closed shut, it was pretty clear that she's happy to see her younger Earth-Brother again (her youngest Earth-Brother is Garfield, whose eight years old and is more or less her actual biological blood-brother, since she give her blood when his life was in danger).

One by one, ever so slowly, the rest of the team came towards the small group of three; afraid that if they were to run up to them, the thirteen year-old would only be an illusion that they all wanted to see with all their heart and vanish from their gaze. Though she doesn't know much of the boy except for being Batman's young partner and being the first partner to be known to the Justice League, Raquel felt a huge relief within her chest to find the Boy Wonder alright and to finally meet him in person.

However, she and the rest of the team weren't expecting to know his actual identity, especially if that person were to be the ward to the famous Bruce Wayne, Gotham's Billionaire Playboy: Dick Grayson.

"What? It's you?!" Artemis cried in shock, staring down at the boy getting back to his feet, with M'gann still holding him within her hold and standing next to him. "You were that kid that took that picture with me on my first day of Gotham Academy!" Acting innocent to her words, the boy gave her his smile and his cackle, which seems to be filling the void within each of the teams' chest; including Raquel.

"I told you we would laugh about it, someday." He replied, which got Wally to snort a bit from his explanation to the stunned blonde and then let out a big cry of laughter, along with falling to his back and to wrap both his arms around his stomach. The whole team stared down at the laughing redhead; all watching in curiosity and confusion. "Though, I didn't expect or included Wally to laugh with us, especially when we didn't start laughing." That time, everyone stared at the boy and then all let out their carefree laughs, including Artemis. Dick happily gazed at everyone laughing, feeling and seeing that it's been a while since they've truly laughed. To brighten the mood up even more, the thirteen year-old let out his carefree cackle, the sound that everyone has missed and wanted to hear for so long (it's a first time for Raquel, but she already likes the sound of his cackle like the rest of the team did).

It felt like it's been forever since they've all laughed together, but has only been three minutes and even for that long, they still continued on laughing. However, just as it seem that it would continue on, the team noticed that Dick, without warning, has suddenly ceased his cackling. Then slowly, one by one, they all quiet their laughter and stared down at the youngest of the group, who had shifted his head towards the darkness behind him. He then nodded his head to the darkness, confusing the older-teens and wondering if Dick can hear someone that they cannot. The preteen then turned back to the others.

"I'm afraid we'll need to end our little get together right now," he said. "We didn't bring you guys into our thoughts to simply have a laugh and catch up."

"We?" Artemis asked, staring towards the darkness around them to see who Dick was referring to.

"He is including himself and Nabu, Artemis." Aqualad told the blonde-archer.

**"That is correct, Atlantean." **A deep voice spoke out of nowhere, startling most of the team except for the two had worn the helmet and the preteen who is wearing the helmet. The voice came from above, specifically above Dick and when they looked up at the light shining down on the thirteen year-old, did a blinding light came into few and once it has dimmed down, did they all see the Helmet of Fate make his appearance and lowered itself until it was halfway from them all but still too high for any of them to reach for it. **"Though I do regret on interrupting your little get together and having my host to finally have guest, I'm afraid we're here to discuss something very important, rather than visitors within our mind." **Having to hear the helmet calling Dick his 'host' instead of referring to him by either his civilian or hero name, more than half of them glared at Nabu and could already feel their tempers rising for calling their little brother a person who is his to control like a puppet instead of an actual person.

The one who are more angry are Wally and Conner, with the clone being more angrier than the Ginger because of the rage still coursing through his veins from the previous fight not satisfying his hunger, which was all thanks to the Shield. He then felt a censoring pain within his head, with his sharp-hearing catching the sound of statics that sounded a lot like the statics are attacking his brain. The worst part about it, though he has endured this sudden feeling when Lex Luthor contacted him and Wolf during Thanksgiving or when M'gann went into contacting the way her people do by using the Mind-Link, he couldn't hear who was contacting him. The only thing he knows was the few words the voice was saying faintly to him.

_**Out... Shields... Santa Prisca... More...**_

It took him a few moments to find out that it was Lex Luthor who was trying to contact him, since the adult was the only person who knows about the Shields besides Wolf and himself, and he seems to have found out that he has used the last of the Shields. A part of him wanted to have more of the Shields so that he could be more useful and may even gain the respects he wanted from Superman, but the other part of him didn't want to leave this special moment on being with his baby brother with the rest of the team. Because of those two thoughts in his heads, it made the aching feeling in his head increase and his anger grew even more than it usually do whenever one of the teammates annoys him with their problem.

With no control over his action and because of his sudden anger, did he moved up and placed himself in front of the preteen to get something off his chest.

"He has a name, you know." He growled, wishing that the Shield hasn't already worn off so that he could use his Heat-Vision to melt Nabu. "He's not some sort of pet or puppet that you can control and make him do as you wish!" Behind the clone, Dick noticed the red-aura Conner has been surrounded by has grown even greater and became more noticeable than the other colors he also possessed. He also know that Nabu noticed the anger Conner has, but he knows that the helmet must be treated and spoken to with respect, or else the opposing person will be in major punishment. He knows how it felt when he prevented the attack to hit Kent when he pushed his luck and demanded for the helmet to release him during their fight with Klarion.

Knowing that they need to get the situation under control, Dick walked around the clone and gently pushed him back as much as he could with both hands on Conner's chest.

"Conner, you need to calm down." He gently commanded the clone, who could very much match up to be his big brother because of the couple similarities they both possessed. "He's not referring to me as if I were his property, that's just how he let's other Sorcerers and strangers know who I am. It's also another name to protect my actual identity in case they try to get back at Nabu." His words were able to get through the Clone-Kryptonian, but they didn't seem to help calm him down. Instead, it made Conner a bit more angrier that his little brother is backing up the one thing that kept him away from their family. Even though his anger and may seem ready to pound someone to get rid of some of his rage, he was able to hold back from having to injured the youngest of the group before he chose to talk.

"Why bother backing up to that, that _thing?!_" He demanded, pointing towards the golden-helmet but keeping his sky-blue eyes to Cerulean/Sapphire-eyes. "That thing is the reason why you're no longer with us, and why all of us are barely hanging on to a thread!" The red-aura grew even more, and that alone was enough to have both M'gann and Dick to feel weak in the legs and to nearly collapse to their knees in exhaustion. "Ever since you given yourself up and had left us at Roanoke Island, we've all changed: We're no longer happy, nobody seems to smile much, especially Wally when his birthday came by." He then gestured his right-hand towards the Speedster, who seemed to too stunned like the rest of the group to stop him. "Mount Justice no longer felt like a home anymore, not to any of us, when you were no longer with us! Not only us, but the whole League are barely keeping themselves together! And Batman, he grew colder and snaps at anyone who even tries and bring you up to a conversation!" When the boy couldn't handle his anger any longer and as if his energy has been sapped from him, he finally fell to his knees and was gasping for breath.

His sudden collapse got the rest of the team to surround the boy and check up on him, with Conner standing awestruck on what he just watch happen in front of him and M'gann almost collapsing with the boy when she grew closer to her boyfriend to kneel in front of her baby brother to check him over. Her eyes glowed green, scanning his brain to find out what has caused the child to collapse from the sudden burst of angry words from Conner when it looked as though someone had just strangled Dick to have him gasping for air. She gasped when she found out what she found within the boy's mind, her eyes no longer glowing green and back to their amber-brown eyes, and gotten the team to grow even more worried if she found something really wrong with their youngest member.

"He can sense and see both our emotions and auras," she replied. The whole team stared astonished on what the martian has said. "He's sort of like me, now. He can sense emotions, but gets drained easily from negative emotions." From seeing the team's reaction, Dick chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head with his left-hand.

"Yeah, I was planning on telling you guys that when you would ask me if I've been training or not, but it seems that the secret is already out." Wally chuckled with his little pal and held his right-hand out, to give his friend the help to get back to his feet.

"You still a newbie to the whole sensing emotions thing, Dickie? Because M'gann can handle Supey when he's angry, and she hasn't collapsed like you just did." Knowing that the Speedster is wrong and before he chose to accept his brother's hand, the Boy Wonder turned to his martian-sister and gave her the look that means '_you know that it isn't true, and you have to tell them the truth_'. In response, M'gann nodded her head and looked up to the rest of the team.

"Uh, actually, Wally, I almost did collapse from Conner's sudden burst of anger." She admitted, as she slowly gotten to her feet and helped Dick up to his own instead of allowing the redhead to do it for them. "In fact, during our fight in the mountains and while he was attacking Mammoth, I was already nearing to the point where I was going to blackout and go unconscious." Soon, all eyes were turned to Conner, who was feeling very uncomfortable to have everyone's attention.

"I have also noticed your sudden anger during our fight, my friend." Aqualad stated, who was behind the left-side of the Kryptonian. "Your rash behavior would've had Artemis killed during our fight in the mountains, if Doctor Fate hadn't showed up to help us end the fight quicker." He then placed a hand on Conner's shoulder, only to have it pulled away from his hold and having the clone look to his right to not stare at the eyes glancing towards. "We wish to know what has caused you to lose control."

**"We also wish to know on how you were able to obtain the ability of flight and the power of heat-vision, since my host has claimed that you were not suppose to obtain those powers and were not able to do so when rescuing you from Cadmus." **Nabu added, knowing that the clone will have to face the truth and admit what he has done. Conner knows that he wasn't going to be easy but seeing on what his anger almost caused Artemis to be crush to her death, having Dick collapse from the negative emotion and almost having M'gann in the same condition his baby brother went through, it was time to tell them what he's been keeping ever since his first Thanksgiving.

"There's something I need to tell you guys," he finally said. "Last month, on Thanksgiving, I went back to Cadmus. Found a few things out. When I was cloned, half the DNA was Superman's, the other half was human. That's why I don't have, _never_ have full-Kryptonian powers." While Conner explained what he found out, Nabu decided to talk with his host, who didn't seem that much surprised that his brother-figure was only half Kryptonian.

**[You knew about this all along, didn't you?] **Dick let out a soft sigh from the question he's given by Nabu.

_[Yes, I did, around the time we finished are mission on stopping Amazo from the beginning week of August. After are report on how well we did on the mission, I went back to my school to see if Professor Ivo left anymore Robot Monkeys or if we forgotten anymore of Amazo's parts. That was when I noticed some blood on the ground and after I collected some of it and took it back to the Batcave to analyze it, that was when I found out that it was Conner's and when I found out that he was Half-Kryptonian. I chose to keep that a secret and decided to let Conner find out the truth for himself.]_

"You sure about that, Supes?" Wally asked, giving him a friendly smile and thinking on how can the clone claim that he doesn't have Full-Kryptonian powers when he had used the ability of flight and heat-vision to prove him wrong. "Because it seems that you had them today." That was when Conner held up his right-arm and used his left-hand to pull the sleeve back, showing a black object on its arm that looks to be in a shape of a certain crystal.

"I've been using these," he explained. "Shields. They suppress my human DNA. I get the flight, the heat-vision... But I think I also get angry. Well, _angrier_." He corrected himself, as he pulled the sleeve back and over the Shield to cover his greatest regret that he chose to take when he knew it wasn't right. He then looked down and, for what seems like the first to the team, he looked very sad. "I'm sorry," he apologized. Conner then turned to stare at Dick and M'gann, who both seemed to be doing alright after hearing his confession and now that his anger has lowered itself.

"Where did you get those?" Aqualad asked, wondering who gave such a terrible and dangerous gift for their brother to have, so that he would be strong and _be_ like Superman. Before he answered the Atlantean's question, the clone pulled out the small container that used to held many more Shields.

"From my human father, Lex Luthor." Nobody on the team know what to say and they didn't really see that common; Conner and Lex Luthor hardly look the same at all or even think alike. The only ones who aren't shocked or surprised are Dick and Nabu, which was completely obvious that they already knew about the clone also being the son of Lex Luthor.

"Lex. Luthor. Is your dad?!" Wally yelled out, not believing what he just heard.

"He summon me to Santa Prisca," the clone normally replied. The moment he said 'Santa Prisca', Artemis and M'gann felt startled and scared; they were also told to go to Santa Prisca on the same day Conner has to be there, with Artemis being told by her father last night and M'gann by Queen Bee four days on the day after Christmas. They know that if they were to leave right after their little discussion with Nabu and Dick, the team will believe they were the mole this whole time and may even believe they _want_ to betray their team, who are also like siblings than just friends or teammates. The last thing they want to do is betray the team's trust but if they don't do what they're told, their most deepest and darkest secret will be exposed and the team will no longer see them as part of the family anymore after they learn the truth.

_**[What's really important right now? Your secrets, or the safety for the Justice League and teammates?] **Nabu_

Both girls turned their gazes towards the golden-helmet from above, staring up to the voice they heard within their minds. Though with having no eyes to use on his own within the mind, he could very much feel his gaze staring deep within their souls.

_**[You both know what you must do, and that is the right decision... Just as Conner has done.] **Dick_

That time, the girls lowered their gaze from the golden-helmet to their little brother, who happened to join in the conversation and help feel less nervous from the Lord of Order's hidden gaze. Dick simply smiled at their stunned and uncertain looks on their faces.

_**[You think it was easy for Conner to tell you all about his discovery last month from Cadmus? I felt and saw his fear after Nabu and I brought up his sudden change... It wasn't easy for him to tell us, but he knew what he did was the right choice and because of that, he now knows that we'll be there for him when he needs to head for Santa Prisca and that he isn't the mole.] **Dick_

**_[Wait a sec... You knew about this?] _**_Artemis_

The preteen simply shrugged.

_**[I already knew about him being related to Lex Luthor in August, while I just found out five minutes ago that Luthor gave him the Shields while you were all still unconscious.] **Dick_

He then tapped his right-temple with his hand.

_**[Nabu and I read his thoughts and looked through his mind to see what had happened when he gotten those Shields. Turns out Conner has a code word that puts him into a temporarily hypnotic trance. From what Nabu and I found out, it's 'Red Sun'. It was those two words that caused Conner to black out for several hours, before he could do anything to Lex Luthor.] **Dick_

_**[It took him that long to finally snap out the trance?] **M'gann_

**_[Yes] _**_Dick_

He then turned his gaze towards the Kryptonian, who looked very relieved to finally have that secret off his chest and happy to see their gazes are not staring at him in judgement or disappointment.

_**[If just two words could put him in a hypnotic stance, then I'm worried on what other codes Cadmus implanted inside of him and if Lex knows anymore of them.] **Dick_

_**[Which is why, once we arrive to our home and bring you all back to the conscious world, my host and I shall erase the code word and any other codes that would put the Kryptonian at a disadvantage or even force the boy to fight against you all instead of with you in battle.] **Nabu_

M'gann stared down at their little brother, shocked when Nabu has told her and Artemis about the both of going to use Psychic-powers to erase the code Lex Luthor used on Conner.

_**[You can do Telekinesis like me, Dick?] **M'gann_

The boy shook his head to her question.

_**[Not on my own; I'm still learning to withstand both the overuse of magic and negative emotions, along with sensing emotions and magic from afar. In order for me to do Telekinesis, I'll need Nabu's help to allow me to use the same powers you would use. Without him, I can't do any Telekinesis powers... Though, I can actually read people's mind on my own] **Dick_

_**[Boy, and I thought you've been keeping secrets on how you kept on disappearing on us during a mission or when you're hanging out at Mount Justice, along with speaking in different languages that quickly and the way you can communicate with animals like Wolf without any of our help to do these things... You sure have a lot of power now, since you became Doctor Fate.] **Artemis_

Her voice may sound surprised and happy for him, but Dick could here how sad she is. He knows why, because at the moment, she was now the only human on the team who has no superpowers or special ability to help them out, with only a strong bow and specialized arrows to help her keep up with the group and when they needed some long range help.

Despite himself not wanting to put his two sisters in the middle of the spotlight like Conner, he knows that they need to tell team about them going to Santa Prisca as well. Because of that, he chose this time to speak out for the rest of the team to hear.

"And speaking about secrets, Artemis, isn't there some sort of secret you have to tell us about?" His words caused everybody to turned their gaze towards the green archer, with Wally stepping up in front of the group to stare at her anger but also with confusion.

Artemis truly despised herself for what she did on her last mission with the redhead Speedster, which involved tracking down Sportsmaster and battling Cheshire in New Orleans, who are also her father and older-sister. She wanted to prove to the team that she isn't the mole, along with wanting to tell them that her whole family are villains and her father wants her to join the family villain business. But because they're her family, she could never bring herself to put them into Belle Reve. It wasn't because she knows that they can easily escape the high-level security prison, it was because she didn't want to go through not seeing them for years, just like her mother has done. Since the price of being a villain cost her mother to lose the use of her legs and had be put to jail for so long, Paula had her daughter join the Young Justice and be put under Green Arrow's care to have her daughter have a better life than she ever had when she was Huntress.

Artemis knew that not telling the team the truth or explaining why she let Cheshire and Sportsmaster get away, meant she was trashing her mother's dream to have her in a better life as a hero and that was something she wasn't going to do to her mother, to have her go through the days of her life as if she were in Hell with the thought of her youngest daughter being hunted down like an animal and to experience the feeling of ultimate guilt to become and haunting reminder the price of being a villain.

Knowing it was time to let the truth out, she let out a sigh.

"Uh... Listen, Conner's not the only one suffering from bad DNA." She finally spoke, which felt like hours since she finally said anything and everyone had been staring at her, when it had only been a minute and forty-six seconds. She then lifted her head to gaze at the golden-helmet. "Can you have this place become like the Briefing Room from Mount Justice? I need to show them some images that they all need to see." Nabu, who had stayed quiet to allow everyone to speak their thoughts and mind to each other, along with having Dick to reveal his true-self to the team and still needs to explain their reason to finally come by, needed no time to think over her request before he chose to answer.

**"You do not need me to fulfill your request, Young Archer." **He replied, though he didn't sound angry or annoyed from answering her question. **"You can simply do that task on your own, with the help from the mind of your own or the mind of another." **If he did had eyes, they would see Nabu turn his gaze to Dick. **"Do you mind to assist the Archer's request, boy?" **To reply back, the preteen smirked at the Lord of Order.

"Sure, I don't mind." He stated. "I needed to do some illusion practice, anyway." And with that said, he closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. In a matter of seconds, he snapped his eyes open, with his Cerulean/Sapphire-eyes turning to a silver-grey color after four seconds from being hidden underneath his eyelids. Before anybody could say anything about his eyes changing, they soon found the darkness around them changing to the Briefing Room from Mount Justice.

It was unbelievably amazing to the team on how their little brother could just have them now be in Mount Justice from within their heads that if the preteen hadn't been taken away to become Doctor Fate, they would believe to find themselves truly back at the mountain to wait for either training from Black Canary or a mission from Batman, along with seeing someone walk through the Zeta-Beams to announce what they would be doing. Today, however, they would actually be waiting in the Briefing Room to see Red Arrow and congratulate him for finally being able to be part of the Justice League, even though some of them envy him for finally getting the respect they all want to get and fight along side with their mentors.

Ignoring what they were thinking, the team watch Artemis bring up a holographic keyboard that Dick was able to bring up with his thought, and watch as three images came up from behind: One was an image of a female-woman wearing what looks to be a tiger-like suit, with an image of herself without the black stripes underneath her eyes and cheeks that reads 'PAULA CROCK' on the bottom of the image. The next was one Sportsmaster's, with an image of a man's face in front that says 'LAWRENCE "CRUSHER" CROCK' on the bottom of his image. The third one was of Cheshire, with an image of a girl that has the same thick-long hair she has that said 'JADE NGUYEN' on the bottom. On Cheshire and Sportsmaster's image, they both had **ACTIVE **on the side of their picture, while both Huntress and Paula had **RETIRED **on their pictures.

Once the images came up, the keyboard vanished and Artemis turned to face the others.

"My mother is Huntress, an ex-con." She started out. "The rest of my family aren't even ex... My dad's Sportsmaster and he's sending my sister, Cheshire, to fly me to Santa Prisca, too." It all finally made sense to the team, especially to the redhead Speedster, to why she always seems uneasy whenever a mission involves with either Cheshire or Sportsmaster and to why they seem to always get away whenever Artemis goes after them.

"That's why..." Wally whispered, now understanding why Artemis had Cheshire escape from New Orleans or why she wasn't very comfortable with Red Arrow around; because he knew that she was a villain's daughter and chose not to tell him or the rest of the team about it.

"Yeah... I was so desperate to make sure none of you found out." She confessed, who looked really upset and if she were still wearing her hero-suit, she would be able to hide the tears that would soon be falling.

"I knew." Dick spoke out, now gaining everybody's gaze to look at him, including the blonde-archer, who seemed startled and scared that he knew before the rest of the team did. "Hey, I'm a detective." He reminded everybody, giving her a caring and kind smile. "But it never mattered; you aren't your family... You're one of us." Those last four words, that made the feeling of doubt on telling her friends and to be rejected, finally vanished from her mind and heart and even made her smile in gratitude to her youngest-brother of the group.

Knowing that they were done with the image of the Briefing Room, Dick allowed the images to fade away and to once again become the darkness of Nabu's mind and the last to once again shine down on all of them. His silver-grey eyes reverted back to their natural Cerulean/Sapphire-eyes and he then let out a couple of gasps, indicating that he needed to regain his breath from having to hold the image for a good while. The team looked ready to run up and help him but the preteen shook his head, getting himself to sit on the black-ground and to keep on catching his breath until he wasn't gasping for anymore air like a dying fish out of water.

"I'm alright," he reassured everybody. "It just takes a lot of concentration to keep an illusion in place for a good while. It's not really an easy task to do for too long, but it's very useful when trying to confuse and catch an opponent off guard." He then lifted his gaze towards Nabu. "How did I do, Nabu?"

**"Perfectly, boy." **The helmet replied, surprisingly sounding very proud of his host for performing an illusion spell.

Back when Dick was still with the team as Robin and whenever Batman is around during training or after hearing the results of a mission, they had never heard a single word of praise slip through the lips of the Dark Knight to his young protégé but only "you need to do better" or "Next time, I won't accept a failed mission". If they were honest and if anybody were to ask them who seems to be better to Robin, they would have to say Nabu, for being a more supporting and praising mentor, than Batman. What confuses the team was even when he would receive no praise or encouraging words from the Dark Knight, he would still smile and show his loyalty to Gotham's Protector. The team were so astonished by the preteen's loyalty to the Dark Knight, that they were certain that the boy would even give his own life or even die in battle for Batman.

Knowing that the boy will be alright, Wally went up to Artemis and placed a hand on her left-shoulder, smiling at her to let her know that she was forgiven and no longer mad at her.

"So, who's next?" The Speedster joked, now laying his whole right-arm over the girl's left-shoulder and thinking that their secret-problems are over. In about seven seconds, a voice came up.

"I am..." M'gann replied softly, knowing there was no going back once she admits her actual-self on Mars but knows that she'll finally be free from the guilt of hiding from the team, especially Conner.

"I swear I was kidding." Wally quickly said, raising both hands as if surrendering to the police and his eyes widening when his joke actually became an actual question being answered.

"Queen Bee's been blackmailing me," she started. "She wants me to Santa Prisca, too."

"Blackmailing?" Kaldur questioned, wondering what sort of secret would have a sweet and kind martian like M'gann to be forced to go to Santa Prisca. "How?"

"She knows my true martian-self." M'gann replied, lowering her gaze to the floor.

"Bald-M'gann?" Wally said, thinking on why Queen Bee would blackmail M'gann because of her true bald-form. "Who cares if-?"

"No..." The martian interrupted the redhead, a sign that tells those who went to the Qurac Mission she lied to what her true martian-form is really. Though he wasn't with them on the mission, Dick and Nabu had sensed Psimon's Telekinesis in Qurac and after they read his mind from their home, that was when they saw what Psimon has done to the team and M'gann. So, when M'gann let out a deep breath hunched over, they didn't looked scared or even moved a muscle when her appearance changed into a white-martian. After her transformation of her white-martian form, everybody except for himself, Conner and Kaldur took a few steps back away from M'gann.

"Whoa..." Raquel gasped out, wishing that she didn't just see one of her new friends and teammate turn into something so shockingly scary and big. M'gann turned to face her friends, and then wrapped her long-arms and two-fingers around herself.

_**[I realized you would never accept me if you saw what I really am.] **M'gann_

The team could tell that she was truly upset and sad to learn her answer for her discovery, when they didn't mean to back away in fear from her sudden appearance; they were just startled to see her change from her friendly appearance to a tall and scary martian that seems to be able to take them all down with just her mind and physical strength.

"M'gann, did we truly seem so shallow?" Kaldur asked, stating to let her know that they would never abandon nor shun her because of her appearance.

_**[I couldn't take the chance. Being a white-martian among the green on Mars, I endured constant rejection. I couldn't stand that from-] **M'gann_

"From me?" Conner finished, as he made his way towards the now white-martian and grabbing for her left-hand, with her gently wrapping her two-fingers around his hand. He seemed a bit shock, but he didn't seem mad or disprovable about her appearance.

_**[I've known since we mind melded last September at Bialia.] **Conner_

The news surprised M'gann, and it completely confuses her to why her boyfriend didn't say anything about her true-form. Dick would've told her that he also knew about it, but he had a feeling that she may either know about it because of his training with Nabu or she doesn't really know and chose to keep it a secret for his sister's sake.

_**[But that was before we even became a couple. Why didn't you say anything?] **M'gann_

_**[I'd figured you'd tell me when you were ready.] **Conner_

No more words had to explain anything about each other anymore and on that moment, M'gann soon realized that she no longer has to be afraid on being rejected from her team mates or her boyfriend. She then morphed back into her green-martian form, with her hand still grasping onto the Boy of Steel's hand and a smile of relief planted on her face. Wally then wrapped both his arms around Artemis, trapping her in his embrace as if silently apologizing for giving her such a hard time after their mission in New Orleans and keeping her safe in his hold like someone would came and take her away from him.

"Okay, are we finally done with the whole 'secret-thing' yet?" He asked, not wanting to know who else has a secret and having to be force to work with the villains they're going to be fighting soon. "Because, once we get the Santa Prisca problem over with, I want to go back to Mount Justice and personally congratulate Roy for making into the League." Dick knew that was the moment he needs to tell the team why some of them needed to go to Santa Prisca, besides why he and Nabu chose to make their appearance.

**"It is time, boy." **Nabu told the preteen, also knowing that it was time to tell the older teens what was at the matter of hand.

"Time?" Conner repeated, cocking his head to the side while having his right-arm wrap around M'gann's left-arm, with both their hands still entwined with each other. "Time for what?" Dick sighed out the air that was held within his lungs, knowing that the others will have trouble to believe what he's going to say.

"Guys, there's something you need to know about." He started out. "There's a reason why Nabu and I came in the first... We need you to help us save the Justice League from Roy."

"What?" Wally said, not sure if he heard what his brother said was true. "Save the league from Roy? Why? Is he going to drop a massive-size balloon full of chocolate on the League, all for making him wait another six months before he could finally join the League?"

"Wally, this isn't a prank or a joke." Dick replied. "If it were, then Nabu and I wouldn't had bother to have you enter our thoughts or take you to our home." Now they think about it, the teammates who knew Robin longer knows that the preteen would never make anything up as a joke if it were something important. "Listen, I know this may be hard to believe, but you have to hear us out." He then took in another deep breath. "Nabu and I believe that Roy is actually a mole we've been searching this whole time, and is working for the Light."

That time, the whole team wished that this was actually a dream and that they went deaf when he said those words; it was hard for them to believe that Roy Harper, who grew out of Speedy and went as Red Arrow, would betray them and the League for the Light. They can't even think up a reason to why he would work for the Light, when he's been helping them out with stopping some of the member of the Light.

Trying to believe that their brother was joking, Wally let out a couple of forced-out laughter from within.

"Okay, Dick, that was hilarious." He stated, while trying to keep up the laughter. Nobody joined in the laughing, nor did they say anything to have them back up the redhead. "It was very funny and all, but seriously, tell us the _real_ reason why you came down." Dick's only response was a blank face.

"I really wish that I was joking, Wally, but I'm afraid I'm not... Roy is the mole." Again, Wally was having trouble to believe the preteen's words. However, before he could say anything, Kaldur stepped up.

"Brother, how can you claim proof that Roy has been the mole this whole time?"

"It's simple, Kaldur: It was his attitude and behavior that caught my attention when we were brought to the Hall of Justice, on Independence Day." Everyone was confused on what he meant, even Wally and Kaldur were wondering what the child was trying to say. "Urge... Alright, here's some things and realization I compared to the Roy we've known when we were young and to the Roy when he left on the Fourth of July." He was able to get a couple of nods from the teens, which was something he can accept that meant they'll both listen and understand what he has to say.

"Okay... First off, Roy would never insult us or call anything lower than a couple of goofballs or a bunch of mischievous children. However, back when we tried to recruit him on becoming a Young Justice Team from Star City's Harbor, he claimed to not wanting to be in some daycare to simply babysit some preschoolers for the League. Roy had never thought about us being a bunch of preschoolers, and he knows that we can take care of ourselves. Doesn't that seem odd that he would say something like that?"

Kaldur and Wally thought through on what Dick has said and now that the boy mention it, they did find it odd that Roy would claim them to be preschoolers and their home base as a daycare.

"Also, if he knew about the Watchtower in space, wouldn't he had known about Mount Justice being another way to help him get to the Watchtower, since he was able to use it to go in and out of the mountain when he needed our assistance?"

Instead of just the Atlantean and Speedster thinking, the rest of the team, including Zatanna and Raquel, are beginning to see and get on how Roy has been acting strange.

"Well, okay, you have a point there, but that doesn't explain to his decision on leaving us during Independence Day." Wally replied, his arms removing themselves from Artemis and making his way towards his baby brother. "C'mon, Dick, how and why would Roy betray us? I mean, we're his brothers. He would never hurt or do anything to put us in danger."

"Yeah, he wouldn't, unless he has a code like Conner to put him in a hypnotic trance to do subconsciously to take orders from the members of the light." Dick stated back, knowing that he was winning the conversational fight. "It would actually make sense, Walls." He then turned to the other teammates, whose eyes were on him and nobody but him, with Nabu staying quiet to let the boy say what he needs to say. "Back when we were younger and while growing up together, the only times Roy ever snapped is when he's being force to go to charity parties, Green Arrow making him wait while talking to the police after a successful mission, or when Uncle Ollie drags him on his dates with Auntie Dinah."

Both Wally and Artemis snickered at the boy's claims, with one remembering those times as well and the other imagining the look on Roy's face from having to go through all that.

"When we were heading for the Hall of Justice, he didn't seem mad or to care at all. Even when Uncle Ollie told him about the Watchtower and possibly the Zeta-Beams, too, he was still whelmed enough to know that he wants to stay with us."

"Hmph, yeah, until we were told that we were lied about the Hall of Justice not being the actual base." Wally reminded, still frustrated and hurt on that day.

"Yes, but _Speedy_ was the one who brought it up without warning." Again, the preteen won the combat of the conversation. "Roy should've kept his business to himself, like he would always do when he isn't pleased about his day not going as it should, and then he and Uncle Ollie should've talk on what they and the League should do to have both them and us come to an agreement if we ever found out about the Hall of Justice not being their true base. Instead, he snapped and claimed we deserve more and that _he_ wants the respect he wanted... That didn't sound like the big brother I knew when I was eight, doesn't it, Wally?"

His words were beginning to make more and more sense as they all thought about it, and both Kaldur and Wally weren't sure what to say as a combat.

"I also noticed when we told him about Mount Justice and that we still needed him, he seemed to hesitated on answering the question and he look as though he was going to agree and join us. However, his face changed to anger and that's when he chose to call us toddlers and our base a daycare. However, he still comes to us for assistance and even at times stay a few days or even more than a week at Mount Justice. And during his stay, he never once complained or commented anything bad about the mountain during his stay." Dick then turned to Kaldur.

"Kaldur, didn't you say that Roy told you about our team having a mole from having to hear it from Sportsmaster?" The Atlantean nodded his head.

"He told me right after we were able to save Lex Luthor's life, that he heard Sportsmaster mentioning of a mole upon the team." His eyes then widen when he realized what he told, along with remembering what else happened on his mission with Red Arrow. "He also took his time on making his appearance on helping me secure the people when Cheshire placed the bomb, and while he went after Cheshire when she went to make her escape." Dick nodded his head upon the Atlantean's realization, which makes his claim more believable and shows more evidence to his claim of Roy being the traitor.

Tears are beginning to form in the redhead's lime-green eyes: Angry because he didn't want to believe Dick's words, but sad and hurt because he knew that the thirteen year-old is right and that he chose not to believe him or face the truth on what his words bring to them.

"Which is how and why I believe that there was something wrong with Roy, and to come to the conclusion that Roy is the actual mole we've been hearing all this time." He then watch everyone's expression change from shock to upset and confusion, with Wally falling to his knees and letting the tears glide down his face to land on the dark ground underneath him. "I'm sorry, guys. I really am. I didn't want to believe it myself when I was searching on who was the mole Roy claims to be on the team, but I'm afraid all the evidence points out to the man who doesn't even know he was the traitor Sportsmaster was talking about."

Artemis went over to the Speedster on the ground and kneeled beside his trembling body, wrapping both arms around Wally's shoulders and chest to give him silent comfort. They could hear him sniffling quietly and his breath shuddering for breath as the tears continued on falling.

"Why?" He whimpered out, but the question didn't seem to be directly to the preteen. "Why him? Why Roy?" He then lifted his gaze towards Dick and Nabu. "Is he even our Roy?" The next question wasn't going to be easy for the boy to tell them what else he and Nabu found out after doing some Telepathic talk they had with Dubbilex last night.

"I'm afraid there's more news to tell for that question, Wally." He then turned his gaze to the ground, not wanting to see his older brother's change of gaze once he said the words. "Not only is Roy the mole, but he's a clone... A Cadmus Clone, like Conner." The quiet sobs ceased, and replacing the sound are gasps from the females and a low growl from Conner. Wally, who ceased his crying, felt anger replacing his hurt feeling.

"What?"

"It actually made sense when I thought over the past and compared it to our Roy." Dick explained. "A while back, when I was nine, Uncle Ollie told me that when Roy was thirteen, he was taken down during a stakeout on LexCorp and went missing for weeks. He eventually found him in a warehouse, around the time he and Aunt Dinah went facing with Icicle Sr." He then placed a hand on his chin and thought it over. "If my hunch is correct, Roy could've been cloned after he's been taken down and once the clone was done being born and given the memories of the original Roy Harper, the Light must've made some sort of agreement for Icicle Sr to have Green Arrow save his protégé and have the clone to get into the Justice League to make an attack."

Some of the team whispered to each other on what they've been told, while some thought about what they were told and Artemis went into helping Wally to his feet. Some still had doubt, but they knew that the preteen is right and that they have to find a way to stop Ro- _Red Arrow_ from doing the Light's dirty work.

"If what you say is true, then how can we stop this matter from coming?" Kaldur asked, ready to go out on the battlefield and save his king and his surrogate-family from the Light. Dick smiled at his older-brother.

"Thought you never asked," he replied. "Which brings up to why Nabu and I came: For you guys to help us snap Red Arrow from his hypnotic trance and to save the Justice League from the Light." The teens eyes widened in shock from what he just said, but he didn't cease his talking. "I know this may be one of the dangerous and hardest mission or fight we would ever do, but I know that we're ready to take them on and rather we're ready or not, we'll have to be ready and be prepare for the greatest battle of our life."

Silenced spread through the empty air of their thoughts, the words of Dick Grayson still repeating itself over and over inside their own thoughts and subconscious minds. Eventually, a voice came up.

"Let's do this." It was Wally who spoke and, unlike his breakdown, his tears had finally ceased and his voice wasn't trembling; it sounded low and serious, like the way he would always speak in when there's a problem that needed to be fixed. His lime-green eyes turned to his baby-brother. "If we do this, we'll find out where our big brother is being held up all these years ago." Dick smiled at the redhead, glad to see he had pulled himself together and is no longer sad or depressed at the moment.

"And even if we do find the real Roy Harper, Red Arrow will still be one of us and will still be a member of our family." Kaldur added, walking over and placing a hand on Dick's left shoulder. The thirteen year-old then turned to the rest of the team, who all gathered closer to him and all looking ready for the end to come.

"Are you all in?" Kaldur turned from his left to his right, staring into the faces of the other teammates, and then back to the Cerulean/Sapphire-eyes of their youngest member.

"We are all ready to fight along side with you and Nabu, brother." Just as he said those words, a bright light from above sudden came flashing down on them all. All but Dick went into covering their eyes, to shield their visions to prevent from going blind, even though that they're not really awake and can't go blind in a sort-of dream-state.

**"It is time to awaken," **the helmet said to the team. **"It is almost time for the plan to begin." **Right before the light engulfed them and once again go unconscious, Dick waved his hand to the teens.

"See ya, guys. And remember: Get Traught, or get Dead." Those were the last words the teenagers heard from the preteen and before any of them could do or say anything, their world and mind went black into the darkness.

* * *

**Now Back in Reality...  
**When they all opened their eyes, they found themselves laying on brick-ground and their eyes told them that it's getting close to sundown from the multi-color created by the sun and sky. They then noticed that they were outside and more likely on a roof of a certain building.

_**"We must depart," **_a voice told the teens. _**"In order for our plan to succeed, you must all be prepare for the meeting at Santa Prisca." **_Once they were to their feet, the Team saw Doctor Fate over the edge of the roof and levitating himself in a lotus position in midair. He then gotten himself out of his position and turned to face the team. _**"I shall send you all to your destinations, but I'm afraid we cannot accompany you to the battle."**_

"Why not?" Wally asked, stepping up in front of the teens.

_**"My host and I must gather certain ingredients in order to create a Cure-tech, which we shall implant to us all and to the League in order to prevent the effect of their Starro-tech to take control on us and make us follow their orders." **_The Ancient Sorcerer then held up one of the Starro-tech in his hand, showing it for the team to stare upon on. _**"Klarion will most likely come here and get the case that I've hidden within my home, who will then command the Archer to give each Justice League Member a Starro-tech and have them all under Vandal Savage's control. Before he goes and begin his goal, we must first cure the Elder Archer and have him help us with our plan." **_He then lowered himself to the ground and made his way towards Conner, who seemed a bit startled and surprised that he came to him, and lifted his right-hand towards the left-side of Half-Kryptonian's head and covered Conner's temple, that also laid on part of his hair. _**"Martian Girl, if you will assist me into erasing the word that puts the Kryptonian into a subconscious state and possible control programming, along with implanting the memory when he was rescued from Cadmus and of Lex Luthor using him for the Light's Plan."**_

"Uh, yes, of course." Walking next to the Lord of Order, the green martian placed both hands on both side of Conner's head, with her own-right covering the Ancient Sorcerer's hand that belongs to Dick, and then her eyes turned green, with Doctor Fate's eyes turning golden-yellow. Even as he was helping Conner, the Lord of Order continued his explanation.

_**"Once the Elder Archer is cured and while he actually gives the League the Starro-tech, we must all immediately give them the Cure-tech the moment the Starro-tech has implanted themselves into the hosts' body. Unfortunately, they'll be unable to help us and will be out for about half an hour to a full hour, which means we'll be fighting Vandal Savage and the Witch Boy on our own."  
**_

"What? How come? We could use their help." Raquel asked, feeling uncomfortable about having to knock out her mentor and having to go into a battle with few of the toughest villains the League has ever fought.

_**"Like many other illnesses and diseases that humans will come into contact with and from the help of medicine, sleeping or resting is what helps rid of the virus within the body quicker. Once the League wakens from their slumber, will they be completely restored and the effects of the Starro-tech shall be forever out of their systems, without a chance in the slightest for them to be once again under control of the chips." **_Doctor Fate's eyes then returned to Dick's Cerulean/Sapphire-eyes, with M'gann's eyes going back to Amber-Brown, and they both pulled their hands away from Conner. When the Half-Kryptonian reopened his eyes, he actually felt at peace and even seemed a lot calmer than usual. He then turned his gaze to Doctor Fate and M'gann in questioning.

"Did it work?" The Lord of Order simply gestured to the green martian beside him.

_**"Hear for yourself." **_He replied, who sounded very confident that they completely cured the clone from his command word. Taking a deep breath, M'gann did the test.

"Red Sun," she said. Conner's eyes widen from the words, recalling Luthor saying the same thing when he was about to punch him and soon found himself alone at the bridge in the middle of the night, with Wolf and Sphere still with him. However, instead of finding himself alone or seeing the day has already passed, he was still in the present and that it was still the beginning of a sunset. He then let out a smile in gratitude and approval.

"It worked," he said. "I'm cured."

_**"Yes... The Martian Girl and I were able to erase the programming within yourself, and made sure it would be irreversible if one of our Psychic Enemies were to try and bring back the reprogramming word to once again try and take control of you."**_ Doctor Fate explained, feeling relief surging through his host's body that also made him happy. _**"Also, I have some weapons for you to try." **_He then raised both his hands in the air. _**"Evah eht snopaew taht erew denommus ereh ot raeppa erofeb su! **_(Have the weapons that were summoned here to appear before us!)_**" **_From the command of his words, the weapons that the Team were attacked by were suddenly in front of them, on the ground and ready to be used. _**"Use these weapons to increase your chances on taking down your opponents at Santa Prisca and for your field advantages."**_

The Team simply stared down at the weapons and in the end, only Kaldur and Raquel took two of the weapons Doctor Fate has taken from their opponents they fought; with Raquel choosing Energy Disk that had attacked her earlier in the mountains, and Kaldur with the Apokoliptan Weaponry that can trap people in mud. Before the Lord of Order was about to send the weapons back inside of his home, Zatanna stopped him.

"Wait," she said. "If you don't mind, will you let us keep them and send them over to Mount Justice?" If his face weren't covered by the helmet, the Team would've most likely see the Lord of Order raise one of his eyebrows.

_**"Do you wish to keep them as souvenirs?"**_

"I do not think they would be safe to be souvenirs, Doctor Fate." Aqualad suggested. "However, we believe that the League will like to study and perhaps use these weapons for analysis and perhaps if they would be of use to them." It took Doctor Fate seven seconds to think it over, until he nodded his head.

_**"Very well," **_he said. The Lord of Order's eyes then glowed yellow again. _**"Dnes eht gniniamer snopaew ot Tnuom**_** Ecitsuj **(Send the remaining weapons to Mount Justice)_**.**__**" **_Just like before, the weapons were levitated in the air and in a few seconds, they vanished. He then turned to Aqualad. _**"You shall find them in the Speedster's Souvenir Room, they'll be leaning against the wall to where the entrance is but next to the dresser with your other souvenirs." **_The Atlantean nodded his head.

"Thank you, Doctor Fate." He thanked the Ancient Sorcerer, who nodded his head in accepting the Atlantean's thanks. He then turned to M'gann, who was staring at the sunset with Conner, both holding-hands in a death grip of determination on completely their new missions and standing over the edge, and quietly walk towards the couple until both turned to face him from behind them.

_**"Martian Girl, once you have completed your goal, contact me with your Mind-Link and I shall teleport you all to the Watchtower. I shall find the Elder Archer and show him what he's being controlled to do, while convincing him to help us with our plan to prevent a terrible disaster to befall upon us all and give him a Cure-tech before the Witch Boy or Vandal finds out." **_M'gann nodded her head, understanding what the Lord of Order wants her to do.

"Right," she replied. Before Doctor Fate turned to leave them alone, Conner stopped him by placing a hand on his right-shoulder.

"If you can, can you have both Wolf and Sphere to come to the Watchtower, too?" He said, looking a bit shy on asking for a favor but is starting to feel comfortable on asking for that favor. "It's like you said, we can use all the help we can get if we're going to save the League." Conner could've sworn that he was feeling happiness and relief fluttering around his baby brother and, even though he has X-ray vision or even if he wouldn't have obtained that power, he could imagine Dick smiling and heard Doctor Fate chuckle in amusement.

_**"You're finally allowing yourself to ask for help," **_he stated in satisfaction. _**"**__**That is wonderful news for the boy; he had hoped you would allow yourself to ask for help when you would need it." **_Conner and M'gann turned and faced each other, and stared back at Doctor Fate. _**"Very well. I shall bring the wolf and New **__Genisphere_ to the Watchtower with me and the Elder Archer. There, I shall summon you all to the Watchtower and to our destination." The Clone-Kryptonian let out a sigh of relief from the Lord of Order's words.

"Thanks," he thanked in gratitude. The Lord of Order nodded to the Clone-Kryptonian, then turned his gaze towards the setting sun. Though they've been on top of the roof for no more than ten minutes when they've all awaken, he knew that it was getting closer to the time to depart and for the plan to take action.

**[Are you ready, boy?] **Though he knows that Dick is always ready for mission, whether he's injured, sick, or even half-dead and is on the battlefield, he would always be ready. However, when he had asked if his host would be ready, he really meant if he's ready to knock out his surrogate-family in order to keep them safe, take down some of the most powerful villains the boy and team ever faced, and then once again leave the heroes like they did on Roanoke Island.

_[Ready as I'll ever be, Nabu.] _Dick knew why Nabu asked him that question and he knew that unless they were to come to their aid again or if something were to happen to him, this will most likely be the last time he'll see his surrogate-family for a long time. Which means it would be the last time he'll be and see his siblings, his aunts and uncles, but most of all, it would be the last time he'll see his father until something bad would happen to the heroes again and that will be the day he'll see them once again, but that will also reverse the cycle of ever seeing them again.

Even with the team still here with them and are ready to be sent to their destination for their plan to start, his heart still bang heavily of the thought to once again be alone in darkness for many years to come. However, if anyone were to ask if he regretted putting on the helmet and becoming the host for Doctor Fate, he would claim to not take it for granted; to him, as long as his family is together, then he'll have no regret on being Doctor Fate for the rest of his life until sudden death will come to him.

Doctor Fate then raised both his hands in the air.

_**"It is time..."**_

* * *

Had to look through many websites that talks about auras and many of them have different definition of the colors that represents the emotions and such.

Also, this may be the last update until I get a new computer/laptop. Sorry guys, but don't worry, I'll still do stories and get to work on the fourth chapter. Until I can get back on Fanfiction, enjoy!

R&R


End file.
